


The Dissertation of Zelda : Triforce Scholarships

by aupazonne



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brawl - Freeform, Crush, E-PONA the moto, Gen, High School, Hyrule - Freeform, Lorule, Rivalry, Romantic Comedy, au high school, general battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1 : Zelda disappeared and her best friend, Link, want to find her.<br/>Can Link find her and fight the terrible four Masters at Lorule high school, that perhaps are behind her disappearance?</p><p>Chapter 2: Four new students arrive at the two high school ; Cya, Lana, Volga and Wizzro. Ensues love triangle, chases, crushes and kisses before valentine. Who will get with whom at the ball of valentine day, where the two schools unite to promote love and friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

There was a land, a grand land, which has a big city. The city was divided in two, almost like it was two different country and they were such tension in the city between the two part, two leader were established, two mayor ruled.  
The city was special, it has two schools which were allowing you to be whatever you wanted to become, everything you dreamed was there and it was direct to the university you wanted with already the stage ready to have you. Of course, such fantasy school was hard to get in. You had to have the grades, the money and the determination. It was the director of the two school, Hylia, who was deciding who entered and who doesn’t.

However, the three lady presidents of the country were giving a scholarship to three students: The Hyrule and Lorule Triforce scholarship. Six scholarships in total. The scholarships were making you earn a lot of respect and permissions all over the city, the two sides. 

The first Hyrule scholarship was given to the East part mayor’s family. Their entire lineage was exalting of wisdom and determination and never made the presidents regret their decisions. They are good mayor and they had the post for so many years, people were saying it was a monarchy. This time the Triforce scholarship was in the hand of the last member, Zelda.

The second one, Link found it on the ground when he was little. 

The third one was handed to Ganondorf Dragmire. The boy was dark and was oozing some strange vibe. Rumours said he may have stolen it.  
In the first year at Hyrule High School, he was kicked out of the school for having beaten a group of kids almost to death. He ran away to Lorule High School and his scholarship allowed him to continue to study there. 

For the three Lorule scholarships, they disappeared many years ago in the tumultuous story of Lorule High School.  
The three lady presidents has been to busy to make other one. 

A legend said that if you have the three Triforce scholarships, the three lady presidents will come to you and fulfil a wish to get them back. 

\----------------------------

Link entered the school nervously, like the majority of first years entered. People looked him with awe because of his Triforce S.  
He met Zelda. At first they were only glancing at each other from afar as she got popularity. However they became best friend. 

Link saw Zelda grow from the little bouncy girl to the more mature beautiful young woman which half of the state is in love with. 

\----------------------------

Years passed. 

All the city was glued to the TV in the morning at 8. 

“Zelda, the daughter of the mayor, was reported missing. She vanished coming from Hyrule High School. She was alone. 

The mayor, Daphnes Nohansen, asks the entire city to help. The police are doubled. “

\---------------------------

-LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiIIIIiiiiiiiiiiink! 

The said Link opens an eye, his brain clouded by the nap he was taking.

\- Madame! We’re in a library! Said a teacher. 

\- I DON’T CARE LINK! MY LITTLE SISTER GOT KIDNAPPED AND THAT GOOF SLEEPING THERE….

Link tries to calm Impa the most he can and they get out the library of the school to talk in the corridor.  
The usually calm Impa was out of her mind. 

\- It has been said this morning, yesterday I thought she was with a friend or… or… Said the tall woman. 

She sits exasperate. 

\- Zelda hasn’t called you or something. Asks Impa to Link. 

The boy shakes his head. 

\- And you didn’t knew it!!!?... Continue Impa. 

Link shakes his head again. 

\- Damn… You really are a sleepy head in the morning. The entire city is swarming of polices to find her. Well, try to call her. Something. I have to do karate right now. Even thought I’d prefer to kick the ass of the a-hole that took her away… Said the tall woman. 

Link waves at the karate master going away. Even if Impa doesn’t say it out loud, she is the best at combat at her school. She’s almost finishing high school and always took a liking to Zelda ever since she was in primary school.  
Zelda manages to convince her father to let Impa live with them since she was a student who was doing 2 hours of transport to come to Hyrule High School, and they began a sisterly love.  
She’s so amazing compared to him… Link is in fourth year of high school, pretty good with a sword, but who use that? Also pretty good in engineering and to handle a lot of thing. Unbeatable at video games. Okay, he does have a moto, E-PONA, which bring him a lot of ‘’woooooow’’ from the other students. 

Link gets his phone out and text Zelda first, and then calls her. No one answers. He sighs and he gets accosted by a lot of students that want to know if Zelda really did disappeared. 

Zelda is the president of class and have a lot of influence on the teachers. She got the liking of almost everyone. Her disappearance creates a hole somehow. Especially for Link. They’re best friend.  
He continues to text her, but unfortunately, it’s in vain. The student goes to his class, thinking of what he should do. 

\- Hey greenie! 

Link turns around to greet Ruto.  
Ruto is pretty black girl, coming from a rich family near the port. She seems innocent, but don’t you dare provoke her. Her extended natation training makes her hits fatal! Also Link suspect she has a crush on him. Surely not. He thinks he look weird with his baggy green T-shirt, his with jeans and his green hat with pins of little fairy Zelda gave him. 

\- So, tell me before I go smack Darunia, what the hell happened? Ask Ruto. 

Link shrugs.

\- Uuuh? She hasn’t responded to your text and calls? Well, first I’m impressed Impa didn’t pin you on the wall by your boxer, second I’m sure she has told you where she was going yesterday. Okay, have to go. Said Ruto going to the gym.

Zelda was going to meet her cousin in the park, near Lorule High School.  
Link has illumination. Could it?  
He goes to his class and tries to stay awake for his Spanish class, followed by math class. 

After math class, the director of the school, Madame Hylia, come to him. 

\- Link. Where do you plan to go? Ask Hylia. 

The green boy explains her. 

\- Lorule High School? You know it’s not the most secure place… I know your cousin Ravio and Dark are there, but… It’s dangerous to go alone. Take this. Said Hylia. 

From behind the director comes a petite girl that Link never saw before. She’s wearing a blue and purple coat covering her little shoulder. She has big blue eyes under her glasses and short hair reflecting blue. Under the coat, she wears a big bag with books and wears a little dress, blue as her eyes with green shoes. 

\- Ho, ho, ho, Link, don’t look at her too much, she’s a little bit shy. I present you my daughter, Fi. She’ll accompany you. Don’t underestimate her. Said Hylia, going away. 

Link and Fi looked at each other for a long time. 

\- I’ll call you Link from now on. Said Fi.

Link nods. 

\- You know there is not a lot of chance the student of Lorule won’t let us pass. I could make us pass, but we need some solid proof, and not just 15% of proof. Said Fi. 

The green student groans. True, he doesn’t have tangible proof, just a hunch.  
Ganondorf could have captured Zelda to have her Triforce Scholarship, but he had no proof. He’ll have to meet Hilda, the president of the Lorule High School.  
He vaguely remembers his cousin Ravio mentioning her.

Link texts him and Ravio answers quickly. 

‘’ Boy, Hilda is quite busy right now. She’s the school organizer for the school’s Olympic Games and it’s coming fast. If you want to meet her at school, I can’t help you, I’m stuck with tennis club and don’t count on Dark. He’s with G. and he’s a douche now. Ravio ／(=✪x✪=)＼’’ 

Link shows the text to Fi. 

\- Oh. I know. Let’s go to Lorule High School. I’m sure that if we get in Hilda’s favour, we’ll be freer to walk in and out. We just have to watch out for the Masters, they’re the only Miss Hilda doesn’t have authority on. Said the blue girl. 

The Masters. That was the name four boys at Lorule were giving themselves. Some considered them the boss of Lorule High School, even if Hilda was trying to tame them down.  
Ganondorf, the boss, his name could make students of Lorule and Hyrule faint in fright.  
Vaati, the Goth, one of the oldest students, often underestimate for his nonchalant attitude, rumours said he makes people disappear, especially pretty girls.  
Ghirahim, creepy, deadly, rumours want he killed people. Is it true? No one knows.  
Zant, act like a child, look like a child, he’s a transfer student, doesn’t speak the language well, but he’s has been see to beat the shit out of people repeatedly. 

Link and Fay walks out and get on E-PONA. Fi tells the route since Link never went there and as they arrive, Lorule’s students eye them scornfully and whisper. 

\- Hey, looking good cousin. 

Dark comes beside them. 

\- Hello. What are you two here? In Lorule territory?

They hear students chuckle. 

\- We come to see someone. Said Fi.

\- And who’s that? You couldn’t meet him outside the school? Said Dark. 

\- My brother.

\- Your brother? You could ha…

\- Ghirahim. 

Dark quickly shut up. He hisses and steps back. Lot of students step back and Link and Fi enter the school.

\- Mmmmmmah! Fi, dear! 

A tall young man jumps before them. White hair, a bit of makeup, white pants, a red crimson shirt with a white camisole under. The honeyed tone indicates sympathy, but the closeness of his face to Fi indicates creepy. Especially when he does the same to Link, almost pulling his tongue out to lick the boy’s nose, or lips. 

\- Hello, Ghirahim. Said Fi. 

\- I’m happy to see you come to Lorule without flinching. Who’s the… cute boy with you? Ask Ghirahim.

\- A friend. 

\- A… Friend!? 

\- Yes. His name is Link. I have to ask you a service.

\- Anything. 

Fi turns to Link and pushes him.

\- I’ll take care of him. Go find Hilda. I think more than half of the student students should help you now. Said the petite girl.

Link walk fast in the school and people look at him, but don’t stop him. A group of people pass by. 

\- Link! Link! 

Ravio gets out the group.

\- I have no idea how you got in without being beat up, but Hilda is the gym right now. Take this key. It will allow you to pass by the cloakroom instead of corridors, you’ll repay me later. The other Masters won’t be so kind to you. Said Ravio before continuing to walk with the group. 

The green student looks at the sign to go to the cloak room. Arriving there, he takes out the key and enters. He passes by the pool and finally ends up in the gym, which is crowded with sport equipment and party decorations.  
It’s a maze and he lose himself in bird decorations before a young girl come get him. 

\- Who are you? Link? Oh! Are you Ravio’s cousin? Please to meet you, I’m Hilda. 

Hilda is young girl, dark hair, red brownish eyes, wearing big earrings of the Triforce upside down. She has a polo with a lot of triangle on it, a dark short skirt with dark purple long socks and she look a lot like Zelda. 

\- Did you come to ask me for Zelda? I was supposed to meet her, but… she never came. We’re cousin, that’s why we look alike. No, I don’t know anything else. Slow down, Link. If I need help? Yes. Can I ask you a dangerous service? It will be four services in fact. 

Link nods. 

\- First… You heard of Ganondorf? I don’t want to say false things, but… I suspect he’s involved with the disappearance of Zelda. The first service you can do is just to... sneak in the student café. It’s where they meet. He borrowed my master key and I need it now. Go there and if you can, leave an impression. If you don’t, they’ll be aggressive against you. Let’s begin by that. Here, wear that. No one will bother you with that. 

Hilda gives to Link a pin like her earring. 

The green student thanks her before going to meet the so much talked about Ganondorf. 

Hilda was right, people stop look at him funny when they sees the pin, but the more he goes toward the student café, more silent it become. He enters a dark corridor and gets worried, until enters the café where loud laugh is heard. He breathes easy again when he sees Fi sipping tea with her brother.  
All the heads in the room turns to him.

\- Hilda’s pin? How did you got it, sweetie? Ask Ghirahim.

\- The master key? Tchh. She wouldn’t have sent a Hyrule kid like you for that. Said in a deep voice the tall red head man. 

Link looked at the man there. There was Ghirahim, there was a boy in a hoody and some weird looking short, his orange hair cut in a bang, having his arms too long in his bagy hoodie and big eyes, staying near the big man. There was a Goth in the back with white hair, a top hat, a long black coat, purplish shirt and pants and a grin on his lips. However the more impressive is the big man. Easily 7 feet, almost 8, red hair comb behind, dark skin and piercing eyes, having impressive favourites making him look in his twenty, wearing some shredded jeans, a red t-shirt and very large brown coat with some symbol of Arabic origin. 

Fi gets up and get beside Link. He nods and she makes a soft smile.

\- You know, you’ll have to use force with Ganondorf. Said the petite girl. 

She gets her bag aside and pull a long sword from the side of her skirt, who was who know where. She gives it at Link who looks at Fi like he saw the three presidents. 

\- Ha, ha! I like your style, boy. Ghirahim! Command Ganondorf. 

Ghirahim also pull a sword from his tight pants.

\- En guard, fuck boy! 

Link jumps on Ghirahim and clash their swords. The white haired man is agile and fast when Link just skillfully blocks him, but smash with brute force. Ghirahim chuckles and grabs his sword, before taking it from his hand and throwing it toward the green student. Link gets his sword back and hit Ghirahim on his not protected leg.  
The red clothed man shouts and grabs Link’s hat to pull it violently and he smashes his head against the boy’s forehead.  
Link falls on the ground and massages his forehead. He yelp when Ghirahim try to kick him. He roll aside and slash his sword in the air to make the diva back off. 

\- Enough, he’s not half bad. Said Ganondorf. 

\- Bah! You were tiring me, boy! Said Ghirahim with a moue. 

\- Ho, ho. You shouldn’t have taken a nap. You wouldn’t have let your leg scratch like that. Said Zant. 

Ghirahim hiss and let Vaati put bandages on his scratch.  
Ganondorf rummage through his pocket and throws the master key at Link face. 

\- Get out, boy. Said the tall man. 

Link quickly does along with Fi. 

\- I’ve analyzed Ghirahim fighting styles. I could tell you more next time you fight him. Let’s go see Miss Hilda. Said Fay.

The duo continues in the corridors, Link lost himself and Fi help him to get back at the gym. Hilda is trying to puts the fireworks together by colors. 

\- Ah! Thank you! I have three other services to ask you. Be assured, you’ll need to do it in Hyrule High School. I really need to finish the school’s Olympic Games as silly as it sounds. If it works…. Oh, we’ll be able to…! Not now. Don’t look at me like that! I need chlorine to clean the pool. The students used it to makes bombs and since, the administration refused to buy some. I also need some basketball basket, Vaati and Zant wrecked them. Yes, I know it’s only two services, the third one is after all that. Uuuuh? You want Hyrule H.S to participate too? … Well, I’m not against it and I’m sure Zelda would have said yes. Director Hylia wouldn’t see a problem. However, the park is near Lorule H.S, and it’s not that big. You’ll have to find another park for that. Good? Thank you. Here take this.

Hilda gives Link an aid kit. She opens the back door of the school and the green student thanks her and Fi and he go out the school. 

\- There are a lot of chances that Ruto gives us the first necessity. Said Fi.

Link nods and they get on E-PONA before Dark and his friends come to bug them. 

\-----------------------------------

In the morning, Link comes back to school and greets his friends. Fi quickly joins him and helps him to finish some homework before class. 

At dinner, Link goes to the pool and found no one. He jumps when he hears the door open and a swimmer makes him sign to come. 

\- Link! Ruto knew you would come. We’re at the aquapark! Put your tightest swimsuit and get on your moto. You can come too girl. 

Fi and Link go to Link’s house and he gets his swimsuit and Fi express she doesn’t need one. 

They go to the aquapark and Link and Fi get in swimsuits and almost all the natation’s club members are agglomerate around a big water maze, with the wall that shoot water and spinning water and everything else to get you wet.

\- Link! Ruto is stuckin there! Can you believe it! The safeguard said she’s stuck in the big fish pond. Go help, they have blocked us! Said a student.

Link nods and look around to find somewhere to enter. The safeguards prevent them from entering from all the official entrance. 

\- Link. If you push that box, you should be able to climb the wall. Said Fi. 

The green swimsuit wearer spots the box and climbs on it to pass the wall and Fi follows him. Link hides behind boxes and walls to not be seen by the security guards.  
A safeguard pass by the wall he was hiding, but does not see him. Link breathes and continues his stealth mission behind the boxes. Near the entrance, he takes a barrel and remembers Fi. He hasn’t heard her once and she hasn’t been caught either. He jumps when he hears her voice whisper beside the barrel.

\- Walk, the safeguard is looking the other way. Stop! Continue! Straight! Stop. Walk and turn in three steps. 

Fi removes the barrel and Link breathes as they have entered. It’s very dark and excessively humid, to the point of it being uncomfortable. 

\- We’ve successfully reach the inside. Ruto is in the back. Said the blue and purple swimsuit wearer. 

Link nods and stop an interrupter. He presses it and hears a big ‘’clonk’’.

\- I think it’s a door that opened farther in the maze. Responds Fi to Link’s intrigued face. 

The boy smile and opens the door and plunge in the water to swim to the other side and opens a control panel to opens more and more doors. 

The walk in the maze and Fi seems to know the route so they aren’t lose and only theirs steps break the silence. 

Finally, after a good walk, they arrive at an outside place up in the attractions. They hear the safeguards yelling to them to come down. They see the big fish; it’s something you jumps in and turn around to fall in a hole and in a pool. However the pool has been closed and Ruto couldn’t get out.

\- Link! 

As the green swimsuit wearer was going toward the pool, he hears two people fighting. He turns around and find his cousin, Dark, fighting Fi.  
Dark uses his fist and try to kicks the girl, however he isn’t able since Fi literally dance. She has gracious ballet movements, dodging each it with some elegant manner and with an impressive extensive ballet kick, she hit Dark’s face. 

Dark gets a long sword out and Fi gets beside Link and gets a sword, the same than before, from her swimsuit. Link takes it and attack Dark. He manages to dodge most of rapid stabs from his cousin and he hits the knife hard enough to make Dark drop it. 

\- Tchh. You’re not bad.

Dark kicks Link’s hand and makes him drop the sword. They fight fist against fist and finally Link manages to take his cousin down on the ground and punch his face repeatedly. He gets up and takes his sword, he hits his cousin behind the head with the side of the sword, not the sharp side, and confuse Dark. Fi takes Dark and brings him to the slide that makes them go to ground level with the safeguards. 

Link goes to the pool door and smashes the locks with his sword and Ruto gets out and jumps in his arms and kiss his cheek. 

\- You’re such a dear! Dark was chasing the safeguards with firecrackers and his knife. Thank you! Let’s go. 

Ruto and the green swimsuit wearer gets on the ground level and all the natation club praise Link as a hero. 

\- Miss R uto. Said Fi.

\- Yes? 

\- We would need some pool chlorine. You think you could give some to us? 

\- Oh, sure! For what kind of pool? 

\- Like we have at Hyrule. 

Ruto accepts gladly and they come back at school.  
As Link want to go Darunia for the basket, he has to wait since the basketballer is not there and most of the club too.  
He continues his journey through school and tries not to nap in his classes, but he fails. 

\- LINK! 

Link jumps and yelp when Impa puts him on his feet. 

\- Got anything new? Said Impa, calm again.

Link shakes his head. They get out the class and Fi join them.

\- Who are you? Ask Impa. 

\- My name is Fi. Hylia has asked that I help Link. Answers the petite girl. 

\- Oh. You know Ghirahim isn’t?

\- Yes.

\- Mmmh, he needs to calm down. I saw him strolling around Hyrule and aggressing people for someone. I think I’ve heard Link name before I attacked him.

\- Oh. We should hurry then.

\- Hurry for what?

\- We have to see Darunia. 

\- Darunia? The basket club has been attack by Ghirahim and Ganondorf. All of their balls have been taken. Supposedly, they took them to the sport center and locked them there.

Fi and Link nods and since it’s the end of the day, they go home and promised to go get them tomorrow morning. 

\--------------------------------

In the morning, Fi announced to Link that director Hylia has given them permission to skip morning class for the balls.  
The duo gets to the main sport center and enters.

\- Hello. How can I help you? Ask the receptionist. 

\- We’re here for basket. Respond Fi.

\- Oh of course. It’s going to be in the gym at your right. 

Link and Fi enters it and find all the basket club and Darunia playing. 

\- Hey! Link bro! What a surprise to find you here! What we’re doing here? Oh, that damn Ganondorf stole our balls to lock them here. Hopefully my bro over there followed him so we came to get them back and now we practice here. Uh, you want something? Bah! What about a little game first? You want to play lady? No? So, let’s begin. Try to point and I’ll try to block you. Said Darunia putting a basketball in Link’s hands.

Link begins to dribble and Darunia begins to move and block Link. After many attempt in different techniques, Link hasn’t been able to point and Fi come beside him.

\- I’ve analysed Darunia’s blocking style. You should make multiple feints and by his height, you could roll under his legs. Said the blue student. 

The green student nods and he does what his friend propose. Darunia is perplexed by his multiple faints and laugh when Link passes under his legs and point.

\- That was unexpected! You’re a real brother. Hmm? Basket? Sure, we have some old ones in the basements for replacement. We can land them to Lorule, sure. Answers Darunia. 

Link and Fi get out the sport center and go the Hyrule School on E-PONA. 

\- Link, aren’t you friend with Miss Saria? Ask Fi at a red stop. 

He nods.

\- Isn’t, she from the eco club. From the rumors around school, she’s pretty obsessed with trees. Perhaps she could give us information for a park. Continue Fi. 

Link nods and arrives at the school. They separate and go to their classes. At dinner, the duo gets back together and Link goes to the eco club table.

\- Saria? Oh, she’s outside. 

Fi and Link goes out and find Saria with Nabooru. Saria has her constant green dress that accompagny her green headband. Nabooru has baggy jeans and a pink tank top. 

\- Link! Said Saria.

\- Yo. Said Nabooru. 

\- Who is that young girl, I’ve never seen her. Fi? Please to meet you. You need a park? A big one, of course there’s one we could use for next month. But what for? I need to talk to authority for it.

\- Really! Games against them?! Oh yes! It’s going to give me the chance to kick Ganondorf’s ass! Said Nabooru. 

\- Uuh? Isn’t kind of your brother? Ask Saria.

\- What? Uh, no. We’re from the same neighborhood. That’s all. Answers Nabooru.

\- But for the games, I don’t want you to ruin the park with detritus! When you’ll go ask Hylia, asks her to be very severe for people who mess the park! Said Saria. 

Link nods and thank her. The duo goes to the basket ball club and get the old basket and Fi takes them in her arms, they get on E-PONA and goes to Lorule.  
Ravio welcomes them.

\- Thank you! Let them to us, we’ll install them. Said Ravio. 

Fi and Link goes inside Lorule High School and noticed it’s strangely calm. They see Zant approaching them. 

\- Oh, why are you so helping? You should stop coming here. Ganondorf isn’t fond of you. Said Zant with a strong accent. 

The boy in the hoodie runs toward Link and tackles him on the ground. Zant hits are messy and uncalculated, but very powerful. Link is hit in the abdomen and he loses his breath. He kicks off the Lorule student and hits him back. Zant smash his forehead on his nose and punch his face. The green student moans of pain and back off before jumping on Zant and punching several times his face and makes a precise hit on his sternum. Zant loses his breath, before getting a pocket knife and stabbing the side of his thigh and backing off. As he was going to fight back, Fi puts herself between Link and Zant.  
Zant hiss and go away. 

\- You’re hurt. Perhaps you should use the aid kit. Said Fi. 

Link nods and get the aid kit given by Hilda to patch his thigh with the help of his friend. At least the wound aren’t too deep and Link still can walk. 

They arrive in the gym we’re Hilda is installing the trampoline. 

\- Thank you so much! I have a last a last service to ask you. Could you come here later in the day, at 4pm it would be perfect. I would need you to go see Midna, she’s the president of the twilight club. It’s on the last floor of the school, first class on your left. Most of the transfer and foreign students are there. I would need you to go ask her if they still want to participate, they seemed interested, but Midna wasn’t there when I came to ask. And also ask on what discipline they want to be. Don’t provoke her Link, she’s as strong as Impa. I’m late in the installation of the equipment, I forgot to ask them again.

Link and Fi get back at Hyrule High School and takes their last classes. Saria come to tell they can have a park near the mount.

At 4, Link and Fi are on the last floor and knocks on the orange door. Someone opens and they enter. Zant hiss, but quickly continue to talk to tall young woman he’s with.  
Link doesn’t catch what they are saying because they speak in another, strange but pretty language.  
The young woman has fiery orange hairs like Zant, but in a ponytail. She wears a lot of eyeshadow and some subtle red lipstick. She has a long and heavy black winter coat that almost touch the floor, a little black vest that covers her breast with a with t-shirt under having green flower on the bottom, a black jeans which one side was completely shredded, revealing the bare skin under.  
Zant and her are in a fight and the other members of the club around seem uneasy. Finally Zant leave frustrated. 

\- Sorry for him, may I help you? Ask the redhead with a heavy accent. 

\- Are you Midna? Ask Fi. 

\- Yes, that’s me.

\- Are you going to participate for the games?

\- Yes, yes! We’ve heard that Hyrule School was participating too. Tell the president we’ll not be on Ganondorf team, even if Zant or the others tell otherwise. You want to know on what discipline we’re on?

\- Link, go see Hilda. I’ll join you after having taken all the information. Said Fi.

The green student quits the class and goes back in the gym again. He searches Hilda, but doesn’t see her. Link goes in the cafeteria and the students don’t answers. He suspects their behavior because of the Masters. He goes back in the gym and waits for Fi. The blue student comes back and they go in the student café together. 

Link sees from the entrance Hilda sitting on a chair and Ganondorf talking to her, but she seems uneasy and he’s almost over her. Ghirahim is behind her, like to prevent her going away.  
Before the duo enters, Vaati blocks them. 

\- What do you want? Talk to Hilda? She’s occupied for the moment. Come back later. Said the Goth with a grin. 

Link insists. Vaati sighs and Girahim notices them and join.

\- Well, well, isn’t that our favorite duo. What do you have, Vaati. You have one of those shit eating grin right now… Said Ghirahim.

\- You know that Link has a Triforce scholarship. Said Vaati.

Ghirahim’s eyes went bigger and he licks his lips. 

\- No! Shout Hilda.

She tries to go away, but Ganondorf yanks her arm. Link pushes the two Masters and enters with Fi. The blue student gets her sword out and gives it to Link. Ganondorf chuckles. 

\- Vaati, take care of him. Ghirahim, take Hilda. Zant, go check no one enters the corridor. Said the redhead. 

Vaati smile with all his teeth and with a swift movement hits Link’s face. Right after, he gets a chair and smashes it on the Hyrule’s student back.  
Link falls on the ground and protects himself from the chair hits. He gets up and throws a chair as well. Vaati dodge and kicks Link’s abdomen. With his sword, he smash the chairs thrown at him and finally manages to hit the Goth. Vaati hiss as it slash his arm and Link continues to hit until he back off. The Lorule student gets a knife out and stabs his arm. Link shouts, but stab Vaati’s leg with his sword. The Goth punches Link face before getting out the room by the window. 

\- You won. Miss Hilda has been taken by Ghirahim. They should be in the teacher room. Said Fi.

Link finishes the aid kit for his arm and they rush to the teacher room. Zant runs after them, but Fi tells Link to continue and she stops to confront Zant.  
The green student opens the door and Hilda is on a chair with Ganondorf standing up before her and Ghirahim having a knife on her throat. 

\- Uuh? Link, don’t tell me you’ve beat Vaati too? You’re less an insect than what I thought. Said Ghirahim. 

Ganondorf grunts and goes toward him.

\- Please, G. don’t wastes your time with him. I don’t think Hilda is very… open to the suggestions. Said Ghirahim. 

\- Tchh. Go take care of him. Said Ganondorf. 

Ghirahim pulls out his sword and attacks Link. The green student still has his sword and they battle. Link notices Ghirahim is faster and harder to block, he instead decides to jump aside and roll under his legs to be able to slash his abdomen. Ghirahim may bleed, but he doesn’t seem to care. He finally shouts at one last slash and he rip off his crimson shirt, revealing a white tank top with diamond on it.  
They continue to battle until Vaati grabs Link’s neck and struggle him before kneeling his back. 

\- It’s not really fair. Said Ghirahim, licking the blood on his sword. 

\- I don’t think you care. Said Vaati. 

\- You know me well. 

\- Link! Said Fi.

Fi hits Ghirahim and Midna enters and punches Vaati. The young woman gets a mirror with a handle from her coat and hits the Goth with it and surprisingly it doesn’t break. Vaati manages to makes her lose her breath by kicking her abdomen many times, but in the end, after all the mirror hit against his head, he must flee and he disappear by the window.  
Fi has taken her sword back and she mixes sword fight and ballet in a stunning battle techniques. Ghirahim has trouble keeping up with her and they are pretty much equal. 

\- Ah! I’m tired of fighting with you two. Fi, I’ll get my revenge! Said Ghirahim escaping by the window as well.

Midna, Fi and Link go toward Ganondorf and Hilda. 

 

\- You’re no match for me. Said the tall man. 

Ganondorf punches Fi so hard, she is projected meters away and he grabs Link and Midna by the neck and throws them on the wall. Link hiss from the pain and sees Ganondorf is about to kick him, but Midna gets up and stab his solar plexus with her mirror.  
The tall man groans and punches her hard enough to stun her. He grabs Link’s neck and lifts him, strangling him.

\- Next time we cross, I’m killing you, boy. Said Ganondorf. 

The tall red head goes away and Fi goes back to Link. She helps him get up and they see Hilda is taking care of Midna. 

\- Oh thank you. I’m sorry for what happened. She should be okay, it’s a concussion. I’ll give her some ice and she’ll need rest. If I’m okay? Yes. Link, I’m sure that Ganondorf has Zelda. He was trying to have your Triforce scholarship now and he was trying to bribe me. I shouldn’t do that, but come; I’ll give you his address. Said Hilda. 

Midna wakes up, a bit confused, but she’s okay. 

Hilda tells them the address of Ganondorf and next second Link is on E-PONA going to Gerudo neighborhood. 

\-------------------------------

Ganondorf’s house is big, two floors and a big gardens. There are a lot of women around the house, chatting together. 

\- We must enter without being seen. Said Fi. 

Link nods and they station E-PONA two streets father. He locks his moto well, this neighborhood is said to have a lot of thief. 

The duo gets in the back street and enters the garden. They go near the back door and Fi looks in the windows and climbs the wall to look inside.

\- There’s a lot of chance no one is there. Said Fi.

Link begins to hack the lock. He finally breaks it and they enter the house silently.  
No one seems here yet, so they continue and check around. They get on the second floor and Link enters the bedroom. It’s strangely tidy, but dusty. Link find an aid kit and keeps it.  
He jumps when he hears something hit. He looks around and notices the hit come from the closet. Link opens it and sees Zelda all truss up inside. 

\- Link! Oh, I’m so happy to see you! Said Zelda being detached.

They hug. Zelda isn’t so messed up. She wears her pink t-shirt and her white skirt. She still has her bird necklace and her blond hair is a bit shambles with her fairy barrette and elastic holding her front hair behind. 

\- Thank you! Wow, wow, slow down! Yes, I’m okay, no he didn’t hurt me. Yes, no. Link, I’m okay. The only thing bad is that Ganondorf has my Triforce scholarship. We have to get it back and not let him have yours. Said Zelda. 

They both yelp when Ganondorf enters the room, fulminating. 

\- You little rat! Said the tall man. 

Fi tackles him and it let Zelda and Link escape the bedroom and get out the house. They run to E-PONA.

\- Wait! What about the blue girl!? Said Zelda sitting on the moto. 

To her answer, Fi pass beside on a bike and Link starts his moto. Behind them, they hear tires screech on the ground. Ganondorf is chasing them in his car.  
Fi makes sign to Link and she takes a backstreet to escape the mad man. Zelda hold tight on Link and they ride on an empty sidewalk, preventing Ganondorf to crash on them with cars parked beside. 

Zelda shouts when Ganondorf pulls out a gun and the bullet brushes the top of her head. Link makes zigzag to dodge the bullets and he makes a sharp U-turn, considerably slowing Ganondorf. 

\- Link! Go in front of his car! Shout Zelda.

Link doubt for a second and do what she said. Zelda pulls out a tissue out of her purses and throws it in his window, covering all Ganonforf’s view in the golden white tissue.  
Link takes Zelda’s hand and puts it on his chest in a way to say “hold tight”.

The green student drive toward a truck holding a ladder, in diagonal pointing in the air, and drive on it full speed making them fly in the air over houses.  
On the middle of the flight, Link he sure he misses his shot and he begin to shout while falling down. But it doesn’t and they bump on the ground, ejecting them violently from the moto.  
Link is a bit confused and puts back his toque. He helps Zelda gets up and they see if the moto is okay to continue. They get back on E-PONA and drive to Hyrule High School. They arrive on an artery and Ganondorf was waiting for them and he screeches his tires and they begin a chase again. 

Link drive full speed and manages by centimeters to dodge the car in front of him. They finally see the school in the horizon. Zelda takes Link’s phone to text Impa and the green student almost run over Malon and Collin. 

Link stops the car in front of the school door and Ganondorf runs on the grass, hitting Nico and runs toward them.

Impa jumps in the air and kicks with her two feet the face of the tall man who is projected away. 

\- You really have some nerve to come back here, Ganondorf! Said Impa. 

Ruto, Darunia, Fi, Saria and Nabooru join Impa. 

\- Tchh. I’ll break you all if I wanted, but now, I have more pressing matter. Link! We’ll see each other at the games, I’ll duel you and don’t you try to cross me before, I’ll kill you! Said Ganondorf pointing at the green student.

The tall man takes his car and goes away. 

\--------------------------------------

Impa hugs the shit out of Zelda and Link repairs E-PONA in the gym along with Fi. 

\- Games? What was he talking about? Ask Zelda.

\- Hyrule and Lorule are competing in the end of the month. Said Hilda entering the gym. 

\- Hilda! Hylia said yes? Ask the blond girl.

\- Yes. Now I have the equipment, but I’m sure you could bring some of yours, since we’re going to be the double.

\- Oh, of course. I’m going to tell the school now. You know Ganondorf has provoked Link in duel…? 

\- Oh! You should prepare yourself Link. He has monstrous strength and is has good as you for sword fight. 

\- How do you know that? 

\- I saw him practice with Ghirahim. 

\- Mmmm, Zelda, I don’t think Link should. He has the last Triforce scholarship. Said Impa.

\- You have!? Said Hilda, surprised.

\- We can’t really call the police to get Ganondorf behind the bars even if Zelda has been kidnapped and she is a witness. Said Impa.

\- He’s a sneaky and vicious man. He’ll get out. Finish Hilda. 

\- It’s a chance to take, but I believe in Link. You have to beat Ganondorf and get the Triforce Scholarships back or he could wish something very sinister. Respond Zelda. 

Link nods. Fi and Impa propose to train Link and he accepts. Zelda and Hilda discuss of the discipline which will be on the games.

\---------------------------------

The morning of the games, all Hyrule High School students are wearing their sport clothes and they were directing toward the Faron Park. They meet Lorule’s student in the park and soon enough the competition begins. 

Everyone shouts for their team and everyone is captivated by the games. Midna and Hilda are being the animators and trying to tell Impa to stop beating Zant with a pole. 

Link was looking around in the Lorule side to see if Ganondorf was there. He doesn’t see him, but as he goes to see Malon for some food, he feels someone yank his shirt and bring him in a more isolate side of the park. 

\- Here, wait now. Said Vaati before returning to the games. 

Link begins to be anxious all alone behind the trees and the heavy bushes. He hears steps coming near and sees Fi and Zelda running toward him. 

\- Link! Here, take an aid kit. Said Zelda.

Fi gets her sword out of her blue t-shirt and gives it to the green student. They wait patiently together for Ganondorf to present himself. 

They see a flash of white and Ghirahim has taken Fi on his shoulder.

\- Fi, sweetie, we have a dance contest in 5 minutes. Good luck, shamrock. Said Ghirahim licking his lips. 

Zelda gets near Link and they chat a bit, waiting for the tall man.  
Ganondorf finally comes. 

\- You presented yourself in the end. Said Ganondorf. 

The red head punches Zelda, she flies in the air meters away, stunned. The red head pulls a machete and attack Link. The green student doesn’t have the time to go see his friend and defend himself with his sword.  
Hilda was right; his hits are brute force, the metal clanging loudly between the trees. He manages to dodge beside and roll and hits the tall man back, shredding the clothes and hitting the skin.  
Ganondorf grunts and takes Link by the neck to throw him against a tree. Link gets up and rushes to him, feinting piercing the red head’s torso, but changing movement in the last moment and turning on himself to hit his side.  
Ganondorf kicks Link violently to back him off and pulls out his gun.  
The green student gasps and starts dodging the bullets. He manages to cut one in half with his sword, but one hits his shoulder and he shouts of pain. 

The tall man gets nearer and puts the barrel of the gun on his forehead, before shouting in pain. Zelda has waken up and shots him with her TASER. 

Link tackles the red head and makes him fall on the ground and punches him. He makes Ganondorf’s lips bleed, but he lifted by the neck again and thrown away. He takes his machete and is about to strike it on Link’s head before Zelda electrocutes him again. Link takes his sword and is about to strike, but Ganondorf makes a movement to punch him, Link’s reflex makes him a sharp movement and instead on slashing the shoulder, he pierces Ganondorf’s stomach, from front to back.

For a moment, even the wind seemed to have stop. 

\- THAT FUCKING HURT! Yells Ganondorf. 

\- OH BY THE PRESIDENTS! LINK! Yells Zelda. 

Link gets out the sword from Ganondorf’s body and gets his aid kit fast. Zelda and he try to patch Ganondorf the most they can. 

\- And I though you couldn’t hurt a fly… Said he red head. 

\- We have to get you to the medic and the hospital. Said Zelda.

\- No! 

\- Ganondorf! You’re badly wounded! Have you seen how much blood there is!!??

The tall man faints and it leaves the two Hyrule’s students to freak out more. 

 

\- He loses too much blood! He loosed too much blood! I KNOW! Said Zelda. 

Zelda searches in Ganondorf clothes and find the two Triforce Scholaships. Link understands and gets his out and Zelda gets the three together.  
Not even 5 minutes after, they see a helicopter coming and the three presidents come out.  
Farore, Nayru and Din looks at Zelda.

 

\- What is your wish? They ask. 

\- Save him! Asks Zelda. 

The three presidents nods and kneel beside the red head. Once they finish, Ganondorf wakes up confused, his wound patch up.  
The three presidents get back on the helicopter. 

\- Did you just…? Begins the tall man.

\- We saved your life, yes! Said Zelda.

Link helps him get up. Link offers his hand, after a moment Ganondorf shakes it with a moue.  
Zelda patch Link shoulders and they get back at the game. 

They sit the three together in the platform and look at the games. It’s a tight match between Hyrule and Lorule. 

Finally at the end of the day, it’s still a tie, but everyone had fun.  
Ghirahim and Fi are still dancing on the field and Zant tries to convince the diva to come back. 

Vaati takes Ganondorf in his car for a lift.  
Hilda and Midna come to thanks them for the day and Impa, Ruto and Darunia helps to put away the equipment. Zelda and Link gets on E-PONA. 

\- You want to make me a lift? You should come too; I think my dad has some thanks to make to you. Said Zelda with a soft smile. 

Link smiles too and starts his moto, the duo rolls in the sunset.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a big romantic comedy. You can continue to walk.

\- Heyy, baby! 

\- Fuck off, jerk! 

Cya throws her hot coffee in the goth face. She was used to cat call now and she knew how to respond to it and be the boss when she wanted to play with these foolish testosterone males. She’s new at her new school and she knows the cat call will be for… maybe a three day or four. Everyone will know she’s a boss ass bitch that take no shits. She’ll ask for a coffee and eight persons will bring her mocha pumpkin latte with sprinkles and whipped cream.  
The dark skinned, heavy breasted, white haired lady with a diamond barrette wearing black booty short, a black bra and a net shirt with a black with purple line vest is going to her class. 

Cya gets her phone out and text Volga, she waits for him in front of the entrance and punches every boy hard enough to break their noses who dares approach her. That’s how you build a reputation.  
The white haired girl hears the familiar grunts of her friend. Volga comes with his eternal silver baseball cap hiding his eyes, his blond hair in a ponytail, a red t-shirt and some overused black jeans. His bags is full of his stuff, including a baseball bat and some Cya’s books. He takes the books and throws them in her face.

\- Thanks, Volga. You’re the best. Said Cya in a honeyed tone.

\- Wizzro won’t come. He’s still sleeping. Answers grumpily Volga. 

\- It was predictable. Come on. 

\- Why here?

\- ‘Cause it’s the best, you goof. 

 

\- Why not Hyrule High School?

\- I want to punch people without getting expulsed. Lorule is well known to be overwhelmed by violence. Don’t you like that? 

\- Yeah. 

\- This is what I thought. You’ll see, soon enough you’ll be the ‘’red dragon’’ again. Anyway, my sister is going to Hyrule. Have her at home, doesn’t need her at school. 

\- Fair enough. 

The duo enters the school. Once they put a feet in the cafeteria, they stop the Masters and they them. 

\- Seem we’ll have competition. Said Volga with a snarl. 

\- Hmm. I’ll beat Wizzro when I’ll come home. He’s the kind to go with them to have free stuff. Said Cya. 

The white haired recognize the Goth of earlier, speaking with a grin to a girl. Womanizer.  
The one that catches her eyes is the tall red head man, he ooze power. Indeed, competition will be rude. But it makes it… funnier. 

Cya grabs the blond man’s sleeve and pulls him toward a table so they sit a bit before class. 

Volga spins his head around to look at a petite lady with a huge polo with triangles passing by and going to the foursome and talk to the impressive red head. 

\- She seems important. Said simply Volga. 

\- Yeah? Well, she won’t be anymore. Respond Cya. 

They go to their class and Cya pass her time texting. Wizzro texts her and Volga and her engage a convo to mock the lazy student.  
The day passes fast and Cya regrets not having sleep too. On her way home, she receives a text from her sister. 

‘’OMFH CYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! THERE’S A BOY WHICH IS PINPOINT OUR TYPE, LOOK AT THAT CINNAMON ROLL♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥.’’ 

An image is attached of a divine boy in green clothes. He’s view lights in the white haired girl’s heart a flame she never thought she had. 

‘’ARE YOU KIDDING ME! HE’S TOO PURE FOR THIS WORLD! WHAT’S HIS NAME?? ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥’’

‘’ I don’t know yet! I’m telling you tomorrow!’’

‘’ Grrr, you’re no fun to tease me like that!!!!’’

‘’Tihi ;) ‘’

Cya go look at the photo of the sublime boy dressed in green again. Now she slightly regrets not being in Hyrule High School. 

\----------------------------

Link waves at Zelda coming in the morning. They chat a bit and Impa joins them. Zelda gets up and waves at someone. 

\- Lana! Come here! Said the blond. 

A bouncy girl comes frolicking. She has a ponytail on the side of her head, a diamond barrette, a white tank top with a blue shirt that goes under her breast with a necklace with feathers, a white and blue skirt with white long socks. 

\- Here, I present you Lana. She’s new, but she was very interested in the organisation of event. That’s Link and that’s Impa. Said Zelda. 

\- Heey! Please to meet you! Said Lana, sitting beside Link. 

Zelda and Lana discuss with animosity while Link and Impa play on the table at who can make the highest tower with school furniture.  
The bell ring and they go to their first class. 

Link, Lana and Zelda sits together and they speak happily. 

\- Uuhuu, Link. Y-You really have a moto!? Ask Lana. 

The green student nods. 

\- Whoa! That’s so cool! Have you ever done a race with it? Continue the blue girl.

Link nods again.

\- Whoaaoo! I’m sure you won! Squee Lana. 

\- Hahaha, he did, he did. Said Zelda. 

\- Zeeelda, where’s the student café. I heard it’s a nice place. 

\- It is, but right now a new student like you named Agitha turned it into a bug zoo. The butterflies are so pretty!

\- You saw them? 

\- Yes! She really loves them. Saria, one of Link childhood friend, goes along so well with her. 

\- Link, where did you got that fairy pin! It’s so cute. Oh em gee, you match with Zelda. Your barrette is so, so cute! 

\- Thank you! We got it in a fair when we were in primary school!

\- Aaaaw. You really seem to like each other.

\- Ah, uh, yeah! Yeah. You know, we known each other for years. Comes with it. He! 

\- Miss Zelda. Madame Hylia desire to see you. Said Fi, coming from behind her. 

\- Ah! You surprised me. Yes, of course. Respond Zelda. 

\- Uuuh, who are you? Ask Lana.

\- I’m Fi. 

\- Please to meet you. I’m Lana. You’re a friend of Link?

\- Yes. I’m also his assistant.

\- For what?

\- Everything. 

And Fi went away. 

\- Wow. Is she really your assistant? Ask Lana.

Link laughed and nods. 

\- In what did she helped you? She helped you saved Zelda?! From who!? You’re incredible!! That’s so cool, someone who can master the fencing… Continue the pony tailed girl. 

Link and Lana continue to chat a bit and they go in the student café. The place swarms with insects and it more look like a mini botanic garden. 

\- Oh, hey Link! Watch out for the butterfly under your feet! Said Saria. 

\- Ooooh! Welcome. Who are you? Ask a blond girl covered in insects.

\- I’m Lana and this is Link. 

\- Aaah, you’re the famous Link! Everyone speaks of you as a hero. I’m Agitha, please to meet you. Excuse me, I have to give watermelon to my Danaus plexippus. 

They sit and Saria join them to eat in the café overflowing with odour coming from all the flowers.  
The bell rings and they go to their class. Zelda comes back and seems more excited than usual. 

\- Lana, give me your number! Said Zelda.

\- Sure! Here. Hey L-Link, do you want mine too? Ask Lana. 

The green student nods and takes the number of Lana. The pony tailed girl takes swiftly a photo of Link before sending it to her sister. However, she won’t send his number, she knows she could be very stalkative. 

\-----------------------------

Cya bashed her head on her desk when Volga took his to throw it at the head of Wizzro. Those two were getting on her nerves very fast. 

\- ENOUGH WITH YOUR BULLSHITS! Shouts Cya while hitting both of their heads against the wall to shut them.

\- Uuuh, Cya. He begun… Begins Wizzro.

\- Shut up, Wiz. Said Cya. 

She releases them and hears snickers coming from the Masters. Volga grunts at them before sitting. Wizzro sits beside with his coffee, still wearing his purple bathrobe with a hood to hide the evil sun rays on his so thin black body, but under he was clearly in his pyjamas and he forgot to shave.

\- Why don’t you go fight the ginger dude? Asks Wizzro.

\- I have no idea of his strength. He looks like he could lift a car and shove it down my throat. Said Cya. 

\- Cool. I’m going. Said Volga. 

\- No, you’re not. Said Cya, sitting him down. 

\- Oh, come on. Let’s go. You two are dying to fight them. Insists Wizzro. 

\- Shut up. Later, when we’ll know their strengths and possible weakness. Said the white haired girl. 

On the other table, Ghirahim gets up and go see them. 

\- Hey, what are your names? You don’t look half-bad. Said the white haired man. 

\- I’m Cya, the douche over there is Wizzro…

\- Hey!

\- And the grumpy baseball player is Volga. And you? Ask Cya. 

\- I’m Ghirahim. Gigi-chan for the intimates. Zant is the one in the hood, Vaati, the one in black and Ganondorf the huge pantry.

\- Please to meet you. Said Cya with a half-sincere smile. 

\- What about… we go outside? Said Ghirahim with a vicious smile. 

Volga smiled with all his teeth. They perfectly knew what it meant. The Masters and the trio went outside. 

The entire cafeteria followed them and encourages the fight.  
Cya manages to hit Ganondorf in the face full force, and that was an exploit, it earned her respect from Lorule High School.  
Wizzro has difficulties with Zant and Volga is bashing Ghirahim against a tree while Vaati takes photos. Once Volga has finished with the diva, he jumps on the Goth, underestimating him. Vaati makes him fall on the ground face first with a technique and bend his leg in a way it shouldn’t go. 

\- Ah lala, already? Why does everyone forgot I’m second after Ganondorf in power. Sighs Vaati. 

They continue to fight and Volga gets up and fights Vaati and Ghirahim with his baseball bat. Ganondorf has pins Cya on the ground and punches her in the face. Cya kicks his knees and rolls to be the one on top.  
Wizzro and Zant are biting each other while pulling everything they can and clinging on each other while shouting so much insults in so many languages.  
When Ghirahim and Vaati tackle Volga on the trees, it breaks the poor vegetal and they fall on the ground. 

\- Enough! 

\- Shit, it’s Hilda. Said Vaati, getting up and running. 

The three other Masters runs behind Vaati. 

\- What kind of cunts are they!? Shouts Wizzro. 

\- Hey! You’re Wizzro isn’t it? Said Hilda. 

\- Yeah? What do you want? Answers Wizzro. 

\- Who started the fight? 

\- Dunno, bitch.

\- What did you say? 

The crowd just gasped. 

\- I said, I don’t know, bitch. Who do you think you are? Continue Wizzro. 

Hilda takes Wizzro arm and twists it in a precise manner, ripping off a shout of pain before making him fall on the ground hard. 

\- You’ll know that I’m the school president and direct executive of director Hylia. I can put you to detention when I want, where I want and how I want and obligate you to wash the bathroom with a brushing teeth. Respond Hilda. 

\- Eww. Said Cya with clear disdain.

\- Exactly. So calm your eagerness before I have to get to that. And since it’s your first time you three, I’m only giving a warning. Finish Hilda before going away.

Volga and Cya snickers at Wizzro massaging his arm.

\- What the hell, she’s tinier than me. Said the pyjama student. 

\- I would have underestimated her too. Said Volga, grumpy again. 

\- See, never underestimate a girl. Said Cya. 

\- I suppose she’s strong because she had to deal with the Masters’ shits before we came. Said Volga. 

\- Man, being school president sounds awesome. Said Cya. 

The three gets inside again and Cya smirks to see she has achieve one of her goals. Being feared and respected. 

\-------------------------------

Cya throws a pillow in Lana’s face and begins to pull her hairs. 

\- IT’S NOT FAIR! I WANT TO COME TOO!! Shouts the white haired girl. 

\- C-Cya! Please stop pulling my… Thank you. I mean, we could make it with the troops of the two school, b-but you’ll have to talk to the school president. Said Lana. 

\- No prob.

\- Huuu? You never liked people that had more power than you.

\- Yeah, but she’s an exception. She putted Wiz in the dirt and makes the most hardened thugs of the school run away, soooo, she’s my kind of bitch. 

\- C-Cya! Don’t say that. So, I’ll talk to Zelda about it and you’ll talk to her. 

\- Cool. Tell me all about Link.

\- H-He’s perfect…. 

\- I KNEW IT.

\- It’s cruel, he will have to choose between us.

\- Threesome. The end.

\- Cya!! 

The white haired girl laugh and go takes her shower while her sister blushes to a crimson color. Lana takes her phone and text to Zelda about the idea. She gets a message from Link and she takes an even redder colour. She continues to text him with a trillion emoticons in her texts and she jumps when Cya grabs her phone.

\- THAT’S SOME JUICY STUFF! 

\- CYA! GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK! 

\- Nope, nope, taking his number. 

\- Uaaah! No! 

\- I’m not going to let him all yours! 

\- Oh! That’s Zelda responding. 

\- ‘’ Yes, could be a good idea. Ask Hilda to make a troop first and we’ll meet’’ smiley face. Does Zelda have some… advantages with Link?

\- Yes! They’re childhood best friends. 

\- Let’s duel her for Link’s love!

\- Cya! No! 

\-------------------------------

In the morning, Fi and Zelda talk together about the project and Lana comes bouncing to them. 

\- So? Asks Lana. 

\- Madame Hylia said yes. Answers Fi. 

\- Great! Squee Lana. 

\- Now, time to make a troop. It’s been years this school haven’t made a theater show. Said Zelda. 

\- It’s so cool! I mean, it’s not original, but we’ll all bond together. Said Lana. 

\- Yes, yes! And I’m sure a lot of people won’t mind to see Link and Ganondorf play together. Said Zelda. 

\- Uuuh, Lorule can? Asks the pony tailed girl. 

\- I’m waiting Hilda answers, but I think she will make a troops in no time. Answers the blond girl. 

\- Who’s the troop in Hyrule? Asks Fi. 

\- You’re in. Said Zelda.

\- Me? Asks Fi, perplexed. 

\- Her? She has many expressions than a rock. Said Ruto coming behind. 

\- Ruto! Did Darunia…? Begins Zelda.

\- Oh yeah he did. He was pretty excited. Answers Ruto. 

\- Good! I was thinking of making an original piece. Said Zelda. 

\- HEY, IMPA! JOIN THE THEATER TROOP! Yells Ruto toward the ninja. 

\- WHY? Respond Impa. 

\- ‘CAUSE IT’S GOING TO BE AN ORIGINAL SHOW WITH LORULE. TEN BUCKS THERE WILL BE A FIGHT!

\- I’M SO IN! 

\- Oh, Impa. I’m holding you in my heart. Said Zelda, laughing. 

Finally, Link arrives and they begin to talk ideas and get all excited.  
Classes begin and they go in before walking together home. 

\---------------------------

Hilda goes on the last floor of the school and knocks on the orange door. 

\- Yes? Answers Midna. 

\- Would come with me, please. Ask Hilda. 

\- Of course, what is it? 

\- I’m making theater troop, interested?

Midna burst in laughter and gladly accepts. The duo goes in the student café together.

\- Heeeeey, Hilda. Said Ghirahim. 

\- You four, you’re in the theater group. Said Hilda.

\- Wut? 

\- Euuuuh, no. Said Zant.

\- Don’t have a choice. You too Ganondorf. 

\- Pff, you better… Begins Ganondorf. 

Midna begins to talk to Zant in their native language and Zant doesn’t seem please at all. She finally convinces him and thumbs up. 

\- Good, practice is at 4 tomorrow night. Said Hilda. 

\- Are you going to bring Cya’s gang? Asks Ganondorf.

\- Yes. Answers the school president. 

\- Oh come on! Shouts Vaati. 

\- You won’t regret it. Said Hilda. 

Hilda and Midna go to Cya and company. 

\- I’m in. Said Cya before Hilda ask. 

\- The fuck? Who’s the amazon? Asks Wizzro.

Midna lifts the pyjamas student and throws him above the table.

\- You’re really fun to hit. Said Midna. 

\- Yes, yes, he is. Said Volga, retaining to laugh. 

\- You want to participate? 

\- … Why not? 

\- Shit, I’m not participating in anything with you guys. Said Wizzro, getting up.

\- Wizzro, it’s a theater show. You’re going to rock it with your costume and acting talent. So you come. Said Cya. 

Wizzro chuckles and accepts.  
Hilda nods and texts her cousin. Midna goes back to the student café and Hilda go see Ravio if he can helps. 

\-----------------------------

The next month was the first meeting. 

Midna had emptied the Twilight club for the event. The class was going to be a gray territory and Hyrule’s students could get in by the back of Lorule’s High School to dodge the scornful eyes of the other students.  
Everyone in the class was sitting and Hilda and Zelda were at the chalkboard. 

\- So, we’re doing a creation, with a fight, don’t worry, propositions? Ask Zelda.

\- We’re a gang in a prison, the prisoners riot, fights. Said Wizzro. 

\- Where’s the narrative? What’s different from situations at school, Wizzro? Ask Hilda. 

\- Not enough love…. Whispers Lana. 

\- Yeah! Lana’s right. Romance, guys! Romance! Shouts Cya. 

\- Uuugh. Said Zant.

\- What about we do category? Ask Ruto.

\- Like what? Ask Darunia. 

\- Time period. Answers the swimmer.

\- MEDIEVAL! Shouts Vaati. 

\- You and your big dresses kink. Said Ghirahim with a grin. 

\- Shut up! They’re the best. Those girls would kick ass in them. Answers the Goth. 

\- Yeah, okay. Answers Ganondorf. 

\- Medieval? Okay, good. Medieval. Said Zelda. 

\- I WANT A DRAGON! VOLGA! ROAR! Shouts Cya. 

The said Volga gets up and makes, indeed, an impressive roar. 

\- Wow. Okay. Dragons. Said Zelda. 

\- Do we go classical, with like, a hero, a big villain, princess? Ask Midna. 

\- Yeah. Answers Impa, looking at Zelda. 

\- Who are the villains? Ask Hilda.

\- I mean, the two schools are already classified as bad and good… Said Ruto. 

\- We can break that! Lorule’s good and Hyrule’s bad. Link could be the villain and Ganondorf the hero. Said Zelda. 

Link laughs and Ganondorf cracks his knuckles. 

\- Yeah, I’ll give him a taste of his own medicine… Said the tall man. 

\- When does the show has to be done? Asks Zant. 

\- For January. Said Zelda.

\- Miss Zelda. I saw that Lorule and Hyrule are quite tense on many subjects. It would take so long so the creation fits for everyone, wouldn’t’ it be better for finished theatrical work and then adapts? Said Fi. 

\- I’m with the Miss. Said Vaati. 

\- But medieval. Finish Darunia. 

\- I have a repertory of works. Said Fi, putting many books on the table. 

\- Damn. Said Ghirahim.

\- In the repertory, I thought doing a fairy tale such as Cinderella could interest. Continue Fi. 

The Hyrule groups squeak, but Lorule groans in desperation. They begin to debate why they should or shouldn’t do a fairy tale, Zelda and Hilda trying to pacify in the middle.  
It finishes by Wizzro pulling Agitha hairs and a general battle ensues.  
Link jumps on Ganondorf charging on Darunia. Impa swoops Ghrahim’s ass. Agitha hits Wizzro repeatedly with her umbrella and Volga attacks Hilda, Cya and Lana attack Ganondorf and Zant.  
Volga grunts when Hilda breaks a chair on his head and he gets his baseball bat out and hits everything in his path including Ruto, Fi and Lana. Midna hits him with her mirror and soon the cap wearing student gets some matches from his pocket and a bottle of vodka from his bag and throws improvised Molotov on Midna. The foreign student dodges with a shout and Hits Volga in the face before trying to extinguish the fire. Ruto comes help her with two bottle of water.

\- VOLGA!

The said student throws another Molotov, but missis Ruto from centimeters.  
Finally, Zelda puts a term to it by jolting Volga with her TEASER. Everyone stops and puts the half-destroyed chairs on the ground. 

\- Enough! Vaati, put Link on the ground! Shouts Zelda. 

Link goes to help extinguish the fire. Hilda and Midna are retained by Ganondorf and Darunia from jumping on the pyromaniac. 

\- This was a magnificent fail. Said Ghirahim. 

\- This reunion was so useless. Adds Wizzro.

\- Like your birth! Respond Cya.

\- OOOOUH! 

\- Okay… We won’t do that again… Sighed Zelda.

\- WAIT, LINK! SAY IT OUTLOUD AGAIN! Shouts Hilda.

Link blushes from all the attention he has. 

\- A ball? Said Ghrahim, his eyes illuminating.

\- L-Like one you have d-dresses and-and…. Begins Lana blushing crimson.

\- A date?? A cavalier??! Finish Cya, taking the same color. 

\- Yes! We could do it for valentine day! Said Hilda.

\- Valentine day falls on a Friday night. Said Fi.

\- It’s perfect! Said Agitha. 

\- Wait, n-no! Said Zant shyly. 

\- Huuum, no. Adds Wizzro. 

\- Guys, we’re not going to make it a couple day, but more a friendship and love day. It could be a way to break the stereotypes of the two school and shows that Lorule isn’t that bad and Hyrule don’t have a broom in the butt so much. If you don’t have a date for the ball, it’s okay, bring a friend. Said Zelda. 

\- Will there be food? Ask Midna.

\- Of course. Answers Zelda.

Midna speaks in her native language to Zant while pointing him. The other foreign student hums but nods. 

\- T-There should be some kind of benefice to have a date… Said Cya.

\- Like what? Ask Vaati.

\- You don’t come if there’s one, Vaati. You’re going to bring your six hoes. Said Ghirahim.

\- Let my six maidens alone. They’ve done nothing to you, and you’ll know that they are going to be models. Answers the Goth. 

\- Everyone will come. Said Impa. 

\- We’ll make something exploding! Said Darunia, laughing. 

\- Okay, so a ball, but I’m not going to announced it yet. We’ll need a lot of people for the food. We’ll make a buffet, I want someone on the music and we need a place to make the dance and decorations. Said Zelda. 

\- We could make it in Hyrule. Propose Ruto. 

\- Fi, can you make an inventory of the food? Asks Zelda. 

\- Yes, of course. 

\- Yeah… well, just texts to what you want us to do. We have other shit to deal with. Said Ganondorf, going away. 

\----------------------------

Later in the day, at Lana and Cya’s house. 

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

\- I CANNOT EVEN, OOOOH!!

\- I’M HYPERVENTILATING!!!! 

The two sisters give themselves a big hug and fall on a bed.

\- What are we going to do….? Ask Lana. 

\- What do you mean? Ask Cya. 

\- … We-we can’t have him both for a date…

\- … We can dance with him having turns… 

\- But when we get home?

\- I didn’t knew you so bold.

\- Pff, you underestimate me. 

\- Okay then, a threesome shouldn’t scare you if you’re…

\- CYA! NO! 

\-------------------------------

 

The next day.

Link and Zelda goes together after school and the green student brings his friend to her house. They enjoy their company silently. They stop to get an ice-cream before the cold weather of autumn comes. The blond girl takes his hand and act like nothing. 

\------------------------------

The next month, Lana is in her house trying several costumes for Halloween. 

\- Uuuuh! I think I’m going to be a white witch. 

\- Cool, I was planning to be a black witch. Respond Cya reading a Playgirl magazine.

\- *gasp* Really! We could match. I want to get candy after! 

\- Yes, yes. I think Volga is going to be a dragon. 

\- What about Wizzro? 

\- He’s too lazy for that. The most he can do is put a white blanket with holes and call himself a ghost. Nah, he just gon’ skip the day, like usual.

\- Oh well. 

\- Yo, you’ve seen Zelda and Link.

\- Hmm? What about them.

\- They’re crushing on each other. 

\- Ooooh, oh, oh. Y-you seem awfully calm about it. 

Lana turns her head around to see her sister face twisted in rage and insanity, nothing less.

\- Never mind. 

\----------------------------------

On Halloween day, it was a parade of colorful people walking around, showing off their costumes and a lot of ‘’oooooh’’ and ‘’aaaaaaaaaah’’ over the candies handed over by the teacher.  
Lana comes inside with her white sorceress costume and blushes crimson to see Link in an elf costume, wearing white tight and his green tunic being quite short. 

\- Ahh, umm. Link, you… look a-amazing. Lana manages to say. 

Link smiles and Zelda in a princess costume comes to give candy to the pony tailed girl.

\- Happy Halloween! Said the princess. 

\- Oh, you’re so beautiful! Said Lana. 

\- Thank you. Impa helped me choose the dress. If you look carefully around, my brother Sheik should be around in ninja.

\- I didn’t know you had a brother!

\- It’s a girl.

\- No, you just said it was a boy…

\- Mmmmh? 

\- Oh, Impa… you… You’re a goddamn bad ass ninja. You arrange that with Shiek? Said Lana.

\- Ah! Sheik is rarely around when Zelda is here. See ya, going to find Shiek. 

\- Hey, you’ve heard Hilda has organized a haunted house in Lorule High School? Said Zelda.

\- For real? Asks Impa.

\- I want to go! Link, you’re going, uh? Asks Lana.

The elf nods and they go to class. Professor Rauru hands candy and chocolates. Fi joins him, disguised into a blue fairy.  
The day passes pretty smooth, except for Ruto throwing water balloon and shouting she’s a water princess while Professor Gaepora runs after her, Darunia and his ginormous armour knocking the shelves in the library and Aghita as the princess of bugs having brought all her spiders and millipedes, living spider, huge like the palm of the hand.  
Anyway, the day passes smoothly and people of Hyrule High School go in line to see the haunted house. 

\- Bet Ganondorf is the final boss of it. Said Impa with a smug face.

\- Hahaha, wouldn’t surprise me. Hey Saria, hey Aghita! Said Zelda waving at the two coming in line. 

\- Link, I see your cousins are elves too. Said Fi.

\- Where do we begin to have the candies? Asks Lana. 

\- In my neighborhood. There are a lot of rich people and they’re generous. Well, some of them. After we’ll go to Link’s. Said Zelda. 

\- Oh… My…. W-w-ill we see Link’s house? Asks the white sorceress.

\- Perhaps. But there is nothing particular about it. Said Fi. 

While Lana was blushing and twitching behind they chat about what could be inside the haunted house. Some weird odours and some shrieks of fear were coming from it.  
Finally, it’s the turn of the quintuple and they enter carefully. Some creepy music comes from the hall splashed in red. They enter a dark room after and they hear something scratching the walls, someone scratching a chalkboard with nails.  
Lana shriek in fear and jumps on Link, holding on her dear life.

\- What happ..AAAAAH! WHAT! Shouts Zelda, also jumping on Link. 

Impa just stomps on the ground and Link try to keep his balance. 

\- This big delicate hand with soft skin on my ankle, Ghrahim, is that you? Ask Fi. 

They hear the diva retaining to laugh. Zelda and Lana let go of Link and blush.  
They enter another room, which is in fact a labyrinth. People waits behind walls and Lana jumps each time someone goes ‘’boo’’ and grabs Link. The elf jumps because she jumps and it makes Zelda giggles. They have false bat attacking them and Lana and Link runs around to get them off while Fi and Zelda removes them patiently from their hairs and Impa makes her arms go in helicopter mode. 

They arrive at the last room, because they see hands coming from the ground and moaning of pain and shrieks and it’s pretty dramatic plus the orchestra has step up.  
Ganondorf is waiting for them, complete black armor looking super evil, like a supreme dark lord.  
His smile turns into a crook one. 

\- I knew you would come. 

The quintuple hears a click and rats come under the chair of Ganondorf’s. Impa goes ‘oooo’ and they turns to Zelda and see her face slowly twisting in a terrified expression and she whimpers before running away saying ‘’no no no.’’, then shouts and silence. 

\- Hahahaha! 

In the middle of Ganondorf’s laugh they have a bag on their heads, are roughly manipulated and thrown from a high spot. Two meters under, they land on a cushion and their adrenaline drop a bit. They removes the bag and see they are in the gym and Zelda is with Hilda, also wearing a princess gown, but a little darker.

\- It wasn’t funny! Said Zelda. 

\- It was a little. Respond Hilda. 

\- Why did you say my weakness to Ganondorf! 

\- He didn’t know it until two minutes ago. I was waiting for you with my little rat friends. 

\- You traitor! 

Hilda chuckles and Link comes to give a hug to Zelda to comfort her. Hilda hands candies and Ganondorf comes around with his gang.

\- Pfhahaha! He laughs while pointing at Zelda. 

\- Shut up! Respond the blond. 

Volga disguised as a dragon and Cya as a black sorceress come and take candy. After a moment, Ghirahim disguised as a chicken comes with Zant who is disguised with army clothes and a gas mask, followed by Midna disguised into Esmeralda from ‘’ The Hunchback of Notre-Dame’’ .

\- Is it you that take care of scaring people by grabbing their ankles? Ask Lana, blushing a bit.

\- Yes, but we took a break. Said Midna smiling with all her teeth. 

\- Sorry, m’late. Said Vaati disguised as Death with a sandwich.

\- How much time did it takes to make that haunted house? Asks Impa.

\- All that? Two days. Answers Hilda. 

\- Are you going to get candies after? Asks Lana.

\- No, I’ll stay here to close. I have full at home. Answers the dark princess.

\- I’ll go get candies with Zant and Midna. Said Ghirahim licking his lips. 

\- I’ll have the most candies. Said Midna. 

\- We’ll see, princess. Answers Ghirahim defiantly. 

\- Really, Link, you couldn’t have found more tight pants? Asks Ganondorf.

\- G., please, they’re perfect. Said Ghirahim.

\- Yeah, but it makes him looks ga…

\- Don’t you dare! Said Zelda. 

\- I’m sure he is… 

\- No.

\- Yes, he looks so gay! 

\- He’s not.

\- Give me proof, princess Zelda! 

\- He kissed me yesterday you goof! 

\- …..

\- ….

\- ….

It was silent and all they could hear was Cya’s silent shriek and Lana whispering that she couldn’t even.  
Impa laughs her ass off and Volga was ventilating Cya almost having syncope. 

\- I will go. Said Fi, helping Lana to get up.

\- Bye, guys, thank you for the candies. Said Impa.

They wave goodbye and they go away. Impa helps Lana who is still whispering.

\- Z-Z-Zelda! You d-didn’t tooold us about you and L-Link… Manages to say Lana.

\- It’s not true. Answers the princess.

\- What!!

\- I just wanted Ganondorf to shut his mouth. 

\- Well, you shut him well. Chuckles Impa while she looks at Lana furiously texting. 

\- Candies, candies! Said Zelda getting her candy bag out. 

\--------------------------------

 

One month later, the school was silently studying for exams and you could hear a fly. The silence was break by Lana’s whine.

\- Uuuuugh, it’s so long. Said the pony tailed girl.

\- Mmmh.

\- Hey, Zelda, may I ask you something?

\- Sure. 

\- Is it true you have a Triforce scholarship? 

\- Yes. Link too. 

They show up their Triforce scholarships and see the stars in Lana’s eyes. They continue to study for the mid-terms exam.  
The bell rings and they go begins their dissertations.  
They come back drained at noon and eat. Link and Zelda do physic together assist by Fi while Lana joins Agitha for her first year study. 

\-------------------------

Finally, the exams are over and everyone look at the clock ticking, waiting for the bell announcing their freedom for winter break.  
It rings and everyone shout and go away. 

Zelda texts her cousin and Link to invite them to her chalet. 

Two days later, the blond girl is waken up by a lot of shouts she arrives in the chalet kitchen and Hilda, Link, Lana, Cya, Fi, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Aghita, Wizzro, Ganondorf, Vaati, Ghirahim, Midna, Zant, Ravio, Dark and a creepy ass kid wearing a red purple mask with big eyes are emptying her fridge.

\- Hilda. You better have a good explanation. Said Zelda. 

\- I’m sorry. Ganondorf was drunk and he followed me, and all his gang too. Link got stalked by Lana and Ruto who was with Darunia, so we all ended up here. 

\- I DIDN’T STALK HIM! It was pure luck, I swear. Said Lana, blushing. 

\- I was stalking him, I admit. Said Ruto. 

\- May I know how all of you got here, did you all squeezed into Hilda’s car? Ask Zelda.

\- Bus.

\- Bus.

\- Bus. 

\- Damn. Seems people will have to sleep together then. Tomorrow is ski and we’re getting up at 7 am. Said Zelda.

\- WHAT!

\- You came here and it’s my rules! Everyone get a partner of bed. Link? Said Zelda. 

Link nods and Cya makes a killer look to the blond girl while Lana weeps over her lost chance. 

\- ZANT!! Said Ghirahim, taking the foreign student on his shoulder. 

\- You, I don’t mind bugs. What’s that? Said Midna.

\- Oh great! Uh, it’s a butterfly. Respond Aghita.

\- It looks poisonous.

\- No, no! Come, I’ll show you. 

\- I’ll go with Hilda. 

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- I THINK THERE’S A PANTRY SIZED RED HEAD MAN IN LOVE WITH A GIRL WHO WEARS A LOT OF PURPLE POLO WITH TRIANGLES NAMED HILDA. Shouts Vaati. 

\- THINK HIS NAME IS GANONDORF. Shouts Impa. 

Ganondorf takes chair and go to break it on Vaati’s head, but the Goth dodges and instead it strikes Ruto who respond with a hard hit on the tall man’s knee. And thus, begins a general battle.  
Link feels Fi touching his arm and she gets her sword out of her winter coat and puts it in his hand. Ghirahim does the same and attacks Link. Volga gets his bats out and Lana hits her sister with her books to defend Zelda and Cya hits her with a broom. Ganondorf and Vaati charges Ruto, Darunia and Agitha. Dark and Ravio don’t know what to do with the creepy masked kid. Zelda attacks Volga her golf baton while he tries to hit her with his bat. Impa attacks Zant with the table. Midna attacks Wizzro with her mirror, stunning the pyjamas student currently attacking Lana by behind like a real coward. 

\- Thank you! Respond Lana.

\- I’m only warming up. Said Midna with a smirk. 

Hilda goes help Zelda with Volga and while pushing him away, he breaks a window. Dark makes his mind and go help Cya to beat Lana and Ravio follow the creepy kid going outside. 

The battle end when Link had to pierces Volga’s leg because he was setting fire to the trees and Fi doing a ballet dance before jumping in the air with her leg extent, hitting full force Ganondorf’s solar plexus and pinning him on the ground, with some mysterious force keeping him lying down under the petite girl standing up on him. 

\- Oh by the three presidents… Said Zelda looking around. 

\- I’ll do my own chalet. In your terrain. Said Vaati.

\- With snow, smart ass? Said Impa. 

\- Yeah. And for the heat we have Volga! Continue the Goth.

\- GET OFF ME! Shouts Ganondorf.

\- No. Answers Fi. 

Link makes the petite girl a sign and she gets off the tall man to get her sword back. 

Ganondorf gets up and hiss before following Vaati. Ghirahim, Cya, Zant, Volga, Dark and Wizzro follow them after. The rest begins to clean the mess the most they can. 

At the end, when all is mostly clean and their eyes begin to fall, they go to sleep. Link and Zelda crashes in a bed together, Fi and Impa falls asleep on the same couch, Midna and Agitha goes in the bedroom and sleeps in two different beds since there is less people and Darunia and Ruto are in the bedroom beside. Ravio comes back with the creepy kids and he gets Hilda asleep on the table and brings her on a bed and he rolls her up in a burrito and he does the same beside her. Lana goes beside Agitha who gives her a dragonfly plush and the creepy kid just watch them all sleep, for the entire night. 

In the morning, Link gets up and a cup of coffee appears in his hand. He is marvelled by this magical effect and sit down to see toasts in front of him with jam smiley faces. Oh wait, that’s Fi and Lana helping him waking up. He asks where Zelda and everybody stops.

\- ZELDA! Shit, I haven’t seen her! Said Impa. 

\- Wait, Hilda’s not here too! Said Ravio, gulping his cereals. 

\- GANONDORF, YOU DOUCHEBAG! Shouts Midna in the window. 

They all gets out and see that Ganondorf has a huge snow fort with igloos behind it and all his gang have snowballs and are ready to shoot. 

\- HAHAHHAHA! You cannot penetrate my snow fort. If you wish to have Zelda, give us food. Said the tall man.

\- FUCK YOU GANONDORF. Yells Zelda. 

\- WHY DIDN’T WE CAPTURE LINK? Shouts Cya.

\- SHUT UP CYA! 

\- YOU WANT A FIGHT! WE’LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT! Shouts Midna. 

Fi gets her sword out and they all go inside to puts their winter clothes. 

\- Midna!? Are you sure it’s a good idea. Asks Agitha.

\- Not like we have a choice. But victory is ours! Said the foreign student.

\- H-How are you so sure? Asks Lana.

\- Are you doubting my strength? Ask Midna with a grin.

\- Yeah, let’s kick their butts! Said Ruto. 

They charges on the fort and Impa has managed to put her hand on huge shovel and destroy a good part of it while having a rain of snowball on her face and shoulders. Fi gracefully climb the fort and kicks Dark in the face before heading to Zelda and liberating her. Ganondorf comes and Midna jumps on him and hits him full fore with her mirror. It misbalanced Ganondorf and it let a second enough of Zelda to roll off the fort. Ganondorf wants to chase her, but Link pops in his vision and swings his sword.  
Midna stuns Wizzro and Volga begins to attack her with his bat. Cya attacks Darunia by making a huge snowball and making roll to him. Ghirahim attacks Ruto, but the swimmers pulls on his clothes and tears them to make the diva falls over his fort and with a shout of rage, he slaps her relentlessly.  
Vaati and Dark deals with Aghita and Lana with rough punches and kicks.  
Ravio slips between the people fighting and searches for Hilda. He doesn’t see her.

Finally, Ganondorf shouts in rage and takes Link by the neck and throws him far away, very far and after, he breaks a pine and swing it around.  
They back off and gets in the chalet before they’re hit.

\- Oh, thank you. I was freezing. Said Zelda.

\- Why did they do that? Asks Darunia.

\- They wanted food, but we’ve finished it. My dad will come tonight. Said Zelda. 

They decide to watch a movie and eat the last potato chips left. 

In the night, Mister Nohansen come back with a huge grocery and seems only mildly surprise to so much people in his chalet and people outside looking by the windows. 

\- Hohoho, Zelda. You should have told me you would bring so many people. Hopefully we have a second chalet just right after. 

\- We have a second chalet? Ask Zelda. 

\- Yes, yes. Gentlemen, ladies outside, here the key to go to the chalet. Zelda and Link will come to get you food. Said her father giving the key to Ganondorf.

\- Thank you. 

The Lorule’s students go to the second chalet and Link and Zelda prepare the food for them.

\- Dad, we won’t…

\- Don’t worry, I have command another full grocery. 

Link and Zelda puts their winter clothes and go to the second chalet to give the food. 

\- You’re pretty lucky on this one. Said Zelda.

\- Yep. Answers Ghirahim.

\- Now, let Hilda go. Said Zelda. 

\- Nope. Respond Ganondorf. 

\- It’s okay, Zelda, I’ll be okay. Answers Hilda from the back. 

\- Well, call if there is anything. Answers the blond girl. 

The duo goes back to the first chalet and eats the supper. 

The next day, they wake up early and go to ski and surprisingly, the Lorule students have waken up too. Surely Hilda.  
They go to ski and Link and Ghirahim doesn’t stop to be in competition.

In the end of the day, they are totally worn out and all slumped over the couch of Zelda’s first chalet, enjoying the divine hot chocolate.  
They command pizzas because they’re too exhausted and Darunia and Impa get alcohol in the mix, which bring in the end of the night to an earnest truth or dare game between. 

\- Ghirahim. Tru.. Begins Ruto. 

\- Dare. My dear. Answers the diva.

\- Y’think you’re funny? Ask Vaati.

\- I am hilarious. Shut up. Respond Ghirahim. 

\- I dare you to kiss Zan… Begins Ruto.

The dive makes a triple alto backflip and kisses Zant, on the mouth, and by the look of the foreign student, the diva has made his devilish tongue go in place Zant didn’t even knew exist. 

\- Gee, calm down. Said Ganondorf, astonished by the eagerness of the diva. 

\- Mmmmmmh, ah, thank you Zant, I love your lips. Mmmmh. Lana!

\- Uuuh! Umm… D-dare.

\- Oh, you’re pretty bold. Mmmmm, kiss Link. You’ll thank me later. Said Ghirahim. 

The pony tailed girl was red firetruck and hyperventilating.

\- Subtlety, Lana. Said Cya, bitterly. 

\- Wow, we’re way too horny here. Said Impa.

Lana gets slowly toward the green students and has signs that she will faint, but with the power of determination she manages to put a soft kiss on his lips. She gets back to her place like she stole his Triforce scholarship and takes her breath back. 

\- C-cya… Lana said after gulping. 

\- Dare. Answers her sister. 

\- W-well… Continue Lana with a wink. 

Cya has the same reaction than the pony tailed girl, but tries to control herself and fails. 

\- Link’s popular tonight. Said Ravio with a chuckles. 

\- Well, he is handsome like a god… Said Ruto, biting her lips. 

Cya kisses Link like her life depended on it and Zelda blushes over the fierce energy of the raw love displayed before her. 

\- THAT WAS AMAZING! LINK, YOUR TURN! Truth or Dare? Dare, hi hi hi. Huuum, kiss Ganondorf. Asks Cya.

\- WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU! Shouts the tall red head man. 

\- You beaten Volga ‘cause he didn’t go beat some punk ass! He’s my dude, not freaking yours! Respond the white haired girl. 

\- You better sleep tight tonight, because I’m punching you square in the face the second you open your eyes. Respond Ganondorf going toward a terrified Link. 

The closer the nemesis get, the higher the tension is. Everyone hold their breathes and try not to laugh at the disgusted face they have while their lips are at one centimeter away.  
They stay for a moment like that until Link slams his lips on the taller’s one and not a fraction second later; the two punch each other full force. 

\- Beautiful. Said Zelda, almost a tear in her eye. 

\- Link, who do you choose? The boy with mask and straw hat? It’s true we do not know your name. Said Fi.

\- Skull kid, but some… people call me Majora. 

\- Welcome. To what school to you go? Asks Fi. 

\- Termina. 

\- Oh. 

\- T-termina…. Said Lana, a bit frightened. 

\- Is it true they’re scary shit over there bro? Ask Darunia.

\- You’ll have to come for yourself. Ihihi. Said Majora. 

\- … Okay. Who do you choose? Asks Zant. 

\- … Wizzro. Said masked kid. 

\- Yeah? Dare.

\- I dare you to do twenty push-ups. 

\- OH YOU LITTLE…. 

Everyone laugh at pyjama student while he does his push-ups. He gets on the couch and sits beside Volga again. 

\- Vaati! Said Wizzro.

\- Yeah? Mmm, truth. Said the Goth. 

\- Aw, you’re a pussy. Said Wizzro.

\- Yup, you are what you eat. Respond Vaati.

\- Smooth. Said Volga. 

\- Fuck off, what’s the answers for the final tests in history? Asks Wizzro.

\- A, B,B,C,D,A,A,,B,B,C,B,C. Repeat that sequences three times. Ganondorf. Said Vaati.

\- Dare.

\- Kiss Hilda. 

\- I’ll burn your house. 

Vaati shrugs while grinning to see the tall man slightly lose his composure. Hilda shakes her head and swiftly tries to hide behind Midna. Ganondorf pulls her and do a quick kiss. Midna laughs at Hilda’s lack of control and hugs the ball of emotions she is. 

\- Hey! Where’s my keys! Asks Zelda.

\- What keys? Asks Midna. 

\- My house and school keys! 

\- We’ll tell you where they are if you tell us who you love. Said Ghirahim. 

\- You didn’t…!

Impa jumps on the diva and it bumps Wizzro who spills his hot chocolate on Volga, who was already pissed off by him trying to steal his cap since the beginning of the evening, turns in a fight, which turns general. 

In the end, Link is the only one standing up. 

\- Link, I’ve been pulling Ghirahim tongue enough so he told me the keys are in the forest near a bear cavern. Watch out. Said Zelda sitting, blowing her hairs out of her face. 

Link nods and puts his sword in his sheath before heading outside. He heard Agitha talking about paws in the snow near. He finds them and follows them to the cavern. He takes his courage and enters the cavern very quietly, not hearing a sound. With the lunar light, Link uses his sword to lighten up the cavern, he may have forgotten the flashlight and his phone was lost in the fight. The green student notices something flashing. He sees the keys with the heart keychains and grabs them, goes outside the cavern fast, no bear in sight hopefully. He sees something flashing in the bushes and cuts them down with his sword.  
Link finds money, aid kits and even firecrackers in the bushes. He grabs them all and gets back to the chalet.  
Everyone has gotten up when he was away and gotten to bed. Zelda has waited for him.

\- Thank you. I think we have to sleep together tonight; all the other bed has been taken. Said the blond girl with a soft smile. 

Link smile too and they go to bed, sleeping the second their head touch the amazing softness of the pillow. 

\----------------------------------

The group at the chalet come back to the city for the last week of winter break and they spend it with family or alone to get some rest. 

Once they were back in school, Zelda announced the Valentine’s Day ball, and hormones went through the roof. The initial thought was to promote friendship so people wouldn’t be let down to not have a date, but it was thrown out the window.  
However, it did have a positive effect: the week after, a lot of Hyrule students goes to Lorule and become friends with the students in hope of having someone for the Valentine’s Day ball. In the middle of January, Lorule’s students and Hyrule’s were texting to each other so much, cellphones had been banned on the Schools ground, even if Hilda and Zelda protested against it. 

\- Laaana! Who are you going to ask? Ask for the thousand times Ruto, chasing her. 

\- T-that’s none of your business. Answers the pony tailed girl, running away. 

Link passes before them and greets them before heading to his locker and gets his stuff together for math class. He goes and sees it’s a substitute teacher and gets his DS out to play. He’s supposed to go see Zelda tonight at her home to play a new game.  
At the end of the day, when everyone go home and Link go help Midna at Lorule’s High School before heading toward Zelda’s place.  
Midna and he tries to help to paint the Twilight club, but end playing a duel on the DS. He gets a text from the blond girl:

“Sorry, I’m sick. Come tomorrow”

Link frown, it’s rare she’s sick. He could bring her something. 

“No, no, I’m okay. You’re cute. It’s just my uterus trying to kill me. It should pass in an hour.”

Link gets it and asks Midna.

\- Haha, aw, it’s kind of you. Go take her some Advil and something chocolaty. I’m sure she will be touched. Said the foreign student. 

The green student nods and takes E-PONA to go toward his friend’s house, before stopping in a pharmacy and buying what’s necessary and some chocolate cupcakes. The green student stops before the cupcake and thinks about something, he blushes and buys some candle letter.  
Link gets out and goes back on his moto. He arrives near her huge house and enters. He sees Sheik reading a book on a shelf. Sheik waves at him and continue to read.  
Link knocks on Zelda’s bedroom, she’s not there. He goes in the nearest bathroom and knocks.

\- Yes? Link! Wait… Said Zelda. 

She gets out in pyjama, seeming very tired and livid, her blond hair messy and covering her face, like she was upside down.

\- Is that for me..? Oh, you’re so sweet. 

Zelda sees the letter on the cupcakes and takes the same colour than Ganondorf’s hairs, Link as well. 

\- P-prom… W-well, of course I’ll go to prom with you Link. Said Zelda, beaming with joy. 

Link sighs in relief and hugs Zelda. She makes a hot water bottle for her stomach and they go play games. 

\----------------------------------

Link only mentioned once he was with someone to prom when Ruto asked him out, everyone in the school knew now and knew it was with Zelda. 

Cya beats up the boy that told her the new.

\- Grraaa! He was mine! Volga, continue! I’m taking a coffee! Said Cya.

\- No, he’s lame. He’s going to break like a dry stick. Said the cap wearing student. 

\- Wizzro then. Said Cya, going away. 

The white haired lady gets in the nearest Starbuck and takes her coffee, and a second to spill it in the face of the creep following her. Volga joins her after she gets out.

\- Volga, want to beat out the ass of the Masters? Asks Cya.

\- It’s always fun. Respond Volga.

\- I want the Triforce scholarship. I think it’s the only way to have my Link back. 

\- You’ll have to help me with Ganondorf. 

\- Of course, I’ll help you.

\- What about the two other?

\- We’ll have to snatch them first. I know Zelda will finish late Friday night because of the food for the ball. 

\- You want us to assault her in a backstreet? And for Link?

\- Exactly. No, better, Wiz will disguise as Link. And for Link.. no, we’ll keep him last…

\-------------------------------------

Friday night, Zelda was exhausted from her day and ready to get home with Impa. They walk to the bus stop, but before she manages to get it, Link intercepts them.

\- Yo, Link. What are you doing here? Asks Impa. 

\- Uuuh, weren’t you with Midna and Fi in the north of the city helping the people with the riot? Asks Zelda. 

\- Well, he could have forgotten something. Respond Impa. 

\- Oh, yes. What do you have forgotten so I open the school? Your homework. Haha, fair enough. Impa, go ahead I’ll join you. Said Zelda. 

The ninja nods and continue while Zelda and Link goes into school.  
When Zelda steps in the school, the green student hits her behind the head, but she riposte and kicks his in the abdomen.

\- You’re not Link! 

Zelda continues to hit the imposter and finally Wizzro snatches her bag and runs away. Zelda runs after him and throws him a penknife on his lower back. Wizzro shouts, but still manages to escape by the window, and in the bushes. Zelda searches for him and hears her cellphone ringing in the pocket of her coat. 

\- Impa! Wizzro just stole my bag! He was disguised as Link. We don’t know where he lives… Wait, Lana must know! 

\--------------------------------------

The day after, Lana was running after her sister and trying to stop her.

\- You can’t do that! Just let it go! Shouts Lana. 

\- No! I can’t believe you say that! Shouts Cya. 

\- Don’t! You’ll hurt him and Zelda! 

\- Pff, it’s for his own good! 

\- No it’s not! Cya! No! 

\- Stop me then!

\- Don’t attack Ganondorf, you’ll kill yourself! 

\- Ha! He’ll be nothing. 

Cya jumps in Volga’s car before her sister catches her. Volga slams the accelerator. Cya texts Wizzro and Volga smirks.  
They arrive in the east of the city. The Masters are inside a tattoo place and have beaten up every punk ass there owing them money, and they’re making the place theirs. 

Wizzro enters the place disguised as Link and talk to the Masters, before running out and jumping in the car with Volga and Cya.  
The Masters enter their car and they chase them. Cya laughs maniacally as they arrive near the trap.  
Volga gets his detonator out and press on the button. He does a drift to look at the explosives going off and blasting Ganondorf’s car.

\- Wow, if the scholarship is still… Begins Wizzro, removing his costume.

Cya doesn’t listen to him and gets out the car with a katana and a gun while Volga gets his flame thrower and his fetish baseball bat. 

Vaati gets up first and get a gas mask before throwing tear gas in the air and force the duo to back off.  
Cya hides behind the car as someone shoot her from behind the fog and she does the same. She hears Ghirahim crying of pain and she closes her eyes before dashing in the gas and hitting with her katana the first thing in her path. Her sword clang with another and Zant battle her. Volga attacks a very pissed Ghirahim who gets his ginormous sword and try to hit Volga. Wizzro attacks Vaati with a gun and the Goth riposte with a chainsaw.  
Ganondorf sees red and doesn’t care for anyone right now. He lifts the carcass of his car before throwing it toward Cya. Zant and the white haired girl dodges it and she shoots the tall man with her magnum.  
Ganondorf gets a bullet in the shoulder and Zant throws him an aid kit. The tall man patches his shoulder before getting his shot gun out and aiming Cya. Volga attacks Ganondorf, which make him miss the heavy breasted lady, but Vaati jumps in the air and slams his face on the ground before throwing him on Ghirahim who begins to slash him violently.  
Zant has attacked Wizzro by behind and pierces his two hands on the ground with his own long knives. Wizzro yells of pain as blood spill from his wounds and doesn’t move off the ground anymore.  
Ganondorf catches Cya’s hairs and lifts her in the air before punching her face repeatedly, breaking her nose and splitting her lips. He slams her on the ground and proceeds to strangle her. 

\- WOMAN! YOU’RE PATHETIC, A MERE INSECT…! 

\- G.! GANONDORF! LET HER GO. Shouts Vaati. 

\- WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT!?? 

\- Come on! Look at her, I think she got the message! 

\- FUCK, SHE’LL DO IT AGAIN! 

\- G.! Listen to him, she ain’t worth it! Said Zant. 

\- Let her go with a warning, that’s it. She has a sister to help. Continue Vaati. 

\- Bah, next time I’ll bring my wires and we’ll have her deafen by her own cry. Said Ghirahim. 

Ganondorf breathes by his nose and gets up before kicking Cya in the guts so hard she vomits. 

\- You’re freaking lucky I let you alive. Said the tall man spitting on her and going away. 

\- Get up. Said Zant to Wizzro.

Zant removes his long knifes from the purplish almost skeletal hands of Wizzro, who shriek of pain again. Wizzro gets up and run away.

The four Masters go away and let Cya and Volga in the battle scene, covered in soot.  
Cya has fainted and Volga takes her cellphone and call Lana before taking her in his arms and bringing her to her home. 

\----------------------------------------

Monday morning, Lana tap on Zelda’s shoulder and the blond girl turns around to see her Triforce scholarship. 

\- Sorry… Cya was out of her mind…. Explains Lana.

\- She’s still alive? Asks Zelda.

\- Yes… But… she’s in a coma… 

\- I hope she’ll wake up soon. 

\- She’s lucky. Usually Ganondorf doesn’t let people who blew his car alive. Said Impa.

\- Someone blew Ganondorf’s car??! Said Ruto, stopping her apple bite. 

\- My sister did… Said the pony tailed girl.

\- May I know why the fuck? Asks Darunia. 

\- She wanted his Triforce scholarship. Answers Lana.

\- Damn. 

Zelda waves at Link coming with Fi. Link tries to cheer up Lana having heard the new and Fi announce them that Midna requires them tonight. 

At dawn, they go at Lorule’s High School and joins Midna and Hilda in the Twilight Club. 

\- So, we called the restaurant and the decorations. Midna and I did a fundraising. If you could do one too, it would be nice. Said Hilda. 

\- We need more arms for the decorations in the basement. Is it okay to do the ball in Hyrule? Asks Midna.

\- Sure. 

\- Good, follow me. We’ll have to displace them in the gym. Continue Midna.

\- How will you get them to Hyrule? Asks Darunia.

\- I’ll bring them there.

\- Alone? 

\- You can help if you want, but, yes, I can do it alone. 

\- Link, should go see Malon and asks her to help you for the fundraising. Perhaps she could do sweets and brewages to sell them at noon. Said Fi.

Link nods and texts her to see. They get in the basement and get the tables, the dishes and the decorations out and Midna can lift as much as Darunia, which impress him greatly. 

Once they finish, Link call a pizza and they eat together in the school. Lana invites Agitha and she comes a moment later. 

\- Uhuuu, I invited Saria with me. Said Agitha to Lana’s question.

\- Saria! Oh you fit well. Answers Lana.

\- And you? Asks the bug girl. 

\- Oh, I don’t know… 

\- And you Ruto?

\- Darunia.

\- Darunia? Said Impa.

\- What? 

\- Don’t you have some problems with him? Continue the ninja.

\- Oh, yeah, but we still have to arrange them and I think prom is a good way to gets nearer. Since we did invite each other, so many members of my club asked out members of his club. Respond Ruto. 

\- Haha, I have a surprise for her when we’ll be there. Said Darunia.

\- What! You didn’t tell me that! Said the swimmer. 

\- Fi, do you have a date? Asks Lana.

\- I’ll go to prom with Ghirahim. 

\- Your brother?

\- He wanted my first dance of the night to be with him. On the second he’ll go see someone else. Respond Fi with a shrug. 

\- Ah, ok. And you Impa?

\- Still searching. Might even find him or her on the ball day. Answers Impa. 

\- Midna?

\- Zant. Answers the foreign student.

\- Uuuh? I didn’t thought you were friend. Said Lana.

\- Let’s say we have a love/hate relationship.

\- What about you Hilda? Asks Zelda.

\- Oof, I don’t know. Answers Hilda.

They finish their pizzas and jokes before waving good-bye. Link and Zelda go on the moto and Lana helps Hilda while the rest go home. 

\- Thank you. Said Hilda. 

\- You’re welcome. See ya next time! Said the pony tailed girl. 

Hilda goes at her locker to take her bag and go take the bus to her home. She gets in her home and begins her homework while being sleepy. She jumps when someone knocks on the door rather hardly. She opens the door and Ganondorf enters her home.

\- Hey! G… Begins Hilda, flustered.

\- Go to prom with me. Said Ganondorf.

\- What…?!

\- I’m not giving you a choice. 

\- And you think you can boss me around? Get out, you’re ridi…

Ganondorf slams his hand on the wall and cornered the purple haired girl. 

\- Give me one reason I should go with you? Ask Hilda. 

\- You don’t have anyone else. Ravio just had someone. Answers the red head. 

\- How do you know that?

\- I have contacts.

\- And you could lie shamelessly. Do I have to remember you that you almost killed Cya! 

\- But I didn’t. See how good I am.

\- If it wasn’t for Vaati, I would be in a black dress waving you goodbye to prison. 

\- How do you know that?

\- I have contacts. 

\- You owe me.

\- I owe you nothing, Ganondorf. 

\- Yes you do, since I took controls of the gangs around Lorule is way better.

\- But you turned the school way worse! It’s you who did Lorule school reputation! 

\- It’s not like you’re going to stay there for a lot longer!

\- Longer than you! And it’s me that’s going to deal with all this after yo go!

\- No, they’ll follow me, because I have great plans. 

\- Domination I suppose. 

\- Inter alia. 

Hilda facepalm and sighs. 

\- It’s not by using force that you‘ll ever get someone to love you. Said Hilda.

\- This is why I’m not using it against you. Answers the redhead.

\- How does it feel to speak emotions after bottle them up so many times?

\- It hurts. Never again. 

\- Haha, I bet. 

\- Yes or no. 

\- It’s tempting to leave you hanging. 

\- Didn’t know you were so cruel.

\- Stop. It’s weird when you’re acting sweet.

\- OKAY THEN, HILDA, YOU BITCH, YOU’RE GOING TO PROM WITH ME, IF YOU DON’T I’M SKINNING YOU IN THE CAFETERIA. 

Ganondorf slams his lips against Hilda’s and lifts her in the air to prevent her from going away. He puts her down and goes away. 

\- You better have a goddamn beautiful dress worthy of me! Said Ganondorf before slamming the door. 

\- That fucker will be the end of me… Said Hilda softly before replacing her hairs. 

\-------------------------------

Lana enters her home and goes to her sister’s bed. She shouts of joy when she sees Cya is sitting in her bed. 

\- CYA! I was so scared for you! Said Lana hugging her.

\- T-too hard! Said the white haired girl. 

\- Vaati?? 

\- Yo. 

\- What are you doing here? How did you enter? Asks Lana. 

\- The back door was unlocked. Answers the Goth.

\- You silly head. Said Cya. 

\- What are you doing here?! Asks Lana again.

\- Is it true you’re going with Ravio? Asks Vaati.

\- Y-yes! BUT STOP CHANGING SUBJECT! 

\- No way! You mean Link’s cousin?? The one with the scarf? Asks Cya. 

\- Yes, that’s him… 

\- Yo, you, hum, thank you to have technically saved my life. I am… Said Cya.

\- You know how you call the emotion of being grateful to someone? Prom. Said Vaati.

\- Arrg, smooth. Don’t tell me you just saved my life for that. 

\- Nah, I’m just sad when pretty girls die, especially one who is a boss ass bitch. 

\- Y-you’re going to go with Vaati…??! Said Lana, blushing.

\- Don’t worry. I’ll bring her home in one piece. Said the Goth. 

\- I’ve heard you have a lot of contact with Dark. Said Cya.

\- Hohoho, yes I do. But you’re better off with me for the ball, he’s pretty plain guy. We’ll keep him for later.

\- Deal. 

Vaati gets up and go away. He takes his moto and goes to Ghirahim’s house. He sits down beside the white haired man who seems exhausted. 

\- What happened? Asks Vaati.

\- Just danced with my sister. Answers the diva. 

\- Yo. Said Zant entering.

\- Yo, so you’re going with Midna? Asks Ghirahim. 

\- She didn’t leave me a choice. Answers the foreign student. 

\- You think G. will ask Hilda out? Asks Zant.

\- Yeah. Said Vaati and Ghirahim. 

The trio eat and go out join Ganondorf for some beating in the west of the city. 

\---------------------------------------

On Valentine’s Day, hormones could be cut with a knife near the schools.  
The day passed so slowly and once it was night, everyone gets home and prepare nervously.

Zelda, Hilda and Midna were already at Hyrule High School, making the last touches. 

Midna had a black Indian sari with green lines, just skinny enough to see the perfect form of the tall red head. Zelda had a big white dress with no strap, baring her shoulders and a pink tiara. Hilda had a dark purple mermaid dress with a red necklace and also a red tiara. 

They had a huge buffet and enough balloons to drown a crowd in it. The music was set and now they go open the doors of the school to let the students in.  
The three girls greet the students and start some ambiance. 

Ruto wearing a short mermaid dress and Darunia in a full brown suit come chat with them. Ruto waves around Darunia’s gift which is a superb blue necklace. Agitha and Saria, wearing respectively a flower and a bug themed dress also joins them. 

\- The buffet is delicious! I won’t fit in my dress at the end of the night! Said Ruto.

\- That’s exactly what we want. Said Midna. 

Impa arrive with Sheik at her arm. Impa wears a magnificent tuxedo and Sheik is wearing a Venetian mask and also a very sumptuous tuxedo.  
Zelda double thumbs up and Impa laughs when they go to the buffet. 

The crowd of people do Moises separation when the Masters arrive.  
Vaati is in full black suit, making his white purplish hair glow on it, and a top hat and Cya has a black short and tight dress with a plunging neckline, her neck is covered by a thick necklace with a purple node.  
Ghirahim has a white tuxedo with a red tie and Fi has a light blue short dress with purple socks, her shoulders are covered by a white shawl.  
Zant wears a tuxedo also with green lines with a green tie and Midna joins him.  
Volga wears a red tuxedo and still has his silver cap and has Nabooru eying him with desire holding his hand. Nabooru has a pink thin dress going to her feet and she has so many jewelleries, she looks like a colorful disco ball.  
Ganondorf wears a full black tuxedo and a dark red cape for dramatization and joins Hilda. 

\- You haven’t told me Ganondorf was your date!! Said Zelda to her cousin. 

\- Yes, I did. Respond Hilda.

\- No! 

Hilda takes the huge man arm and they walk away. 

\- Nabooru! You meet Volga as I see. Said Zelda.

\- Mmmmh, yes. He’s quite my type. Answers the red head. 

\- I’ll go to the buffet. Said Volga.

\- Why so many jewelleries? Asks Zelda.

\- Told me he REALLY liked jewelry. I may look like a Christmas tree,but when he saw me, his jaw dropped and he told me I was beautiful. 

Zelda bursts in laugher and chat a bit with Nabooru before she joins Volga. 

Wizzro and Majora come as well as Lana and Ravio. The first two jumps on the balloons and the buffet while Lana goes greet Zelda in her green and blue princess dress and Ravio has a dark purple tuxedo and his scarf with a bunny pin. 

Impa get back at Zelda and talks about the music that will be played and the fact Link isn’t there yet. 

\- The slow is about to begin… Said Impa. 

\- Uuuh? Link isn’t there yet? Said Lana. 

The animator is telling the first dance will begin and Link finally arrives. He has a classic black suit and green tie to go with his usual green toque. 

\- You’re late! Reprimands Impa. 

Link smile nervously and takes Zelda’s hand to go in the dance. 

It’s slow and Zelda and Link blush. They’re happy. 

The slow end and a more energetic music go off, which do a more energetic Ghirahim dance around, almost kicking people in his path. The diva snatches Zant of the crowd and dance with him. Fi goes toward Ganondorf and snatches him for a dance too. Lana is the first to dance with Link and she beams hapiness. Cya follows after and almost kidnap Link, if it wasn't for Zelda.  
After, Link goes to the buffet and takes a brewages, he spit it out, it’s alcohol, it surprised him. He look at Malon perplexed who winks at him.

\- It’s alcohol, isn’t it? Ask Zelda, desperate. 

Link nods and drink his brewage. Zelda takes one too and go dance again. 

In the middle of the night, there’s Midna and Ganondorf doing a drinking contest, Ghirahim and Zant has disappeared in the bathroom. No one used them because of the weird sloppy sound they make.  
Aghita and Saria can’t hold alcohol and are napping the corner of the ball room together. Lana is completely drunk and Cya’s makes her do stupid dare.  
Volga takes Midna’s place when she lost.  
Wizzro and Majora try to make people do stupid shits, but more cruel jokes than Cya does to Lana.  
Impa is already beating up someone along with Sheik.  
Fi stays outside everything, but may or not be recording everything. 

Once Ganondorf wins the drinking contest, he searches to fight and finally the night turns into a general fight. 

At the end, Ravio and Lana are kissing and taking a taxi to her home. Vaati brings Cya at his home and she calls Dark.  
Ganondorf is still searching to fight, but Hilda prevents him by kissing him, he already did enough shits. Ganondorf kisses Hilda back and she brings him to her home.  
Impa has her arm broken, a black eyes, a headache and some teeth fallen out, but claims it was the best fight of her life when Sheik is healing her with an aid kit.  
Ruto and Darunia just go home and claim they will sleep for the next 44 years. Nabooru brings a very drunk Volga to her home while grinning with all her teeth.  
Wizzro and Majora still laugh on the floor, their faces bleeding.  
Midna is beginning to sober up over the pile of people she has beaten the crap out of.  
No one wants to know what are doing Ghirahim and Zant under the tables.  
Fi is awfully fishy with her cameras and claims it at historical archives and call a taxi for Agitha and Saria. 

Link and Zelda are a bit drunk, but happy and decides to walk home. They walk in the streets and talk about everything and nothing.  
They stop in a park and Zelda kisses Link.

\- I love you, you idiot! You’re the best! Said Zelda. 

Link smiles and kisses her back.  
They finally get back home, still kissing and slumps in the bed telling bad jokes. They kiss and joke until the sun rises. They fall asleep.

When they wake up sober, Saturday night, Zelda cuddles Link.

\- I still love you. Said Zelda.

Link smile and kisses her.


End file.
